The side of the Magic
by GnouToaster
Summary: Août 1976. Après un événement magique des plus étranges, Hogwarts accueille un adolescent venu de nulle part. Qui est-il vraiment ? Quel impact aura sa présence parmi les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans ainsi que d'autres élèves ? Quiproquos, situations cocasses, une alliance inattendue mais surtout ennuis en vue.
1. LE VORTEX

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont à J.K.R., seuls les personnages OC sont miens. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et celui de ceux qui pourront apprécier cette histoire.

Petite info : L'histoire en elle-même est longue à démarrer. Les premiers chapitres sont orienté sur mon OC, ne vous découragez pas pour autant et lisez l'histoire au moins jusqu'au chapitre 10.

Bonjour à tous,

Je me lance dans ma toute _première_ histoire sur Harry Potter _à l'époque_ des maraudeurs. J'espère que ma vision de ces derniers arrivera à vous captiver. Je ne maîtrise pas exactement la personnalité de ces personnages, sur qui ont ne sait malheureusement, peu de chose. Cependant, je me suis un peu inspiré de ce que « _le pire souvenir de Rogue_ » (Chap.28 OP) nous donne comme aperçut. A quelques détails près. Je m'inspire aussi beaucoup du site de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter.

Il en sera de même avec mon Dumbledore, un personnage énigmatique, dont le contrôle m'échappe. Ne soyez donc pas surprit si certains personnages sont un peu OOC.

Il y a _évidement_ un OC, dans mon histoire, je fais beaucoup d'efforts pour de celui-ci ne prenne pas la voie du Mary-Sue. Je cherche surtout à éviter cela. J'espère que vous vous y attachez à mon petit OC ! J'ai d'ailleurs _joué_ avec ses initiales, vous verrez. Autre chose sur mon OC, ce personnage _n_'est _pas_ le héros de mon histoire ! Non, non ! _Ce rôle_, je l'ai réservé _aux personnages Canon_. Ce qui me semble, être le plus juste. Reste à savoir, _qui_, je vous laisse cogiter dessus ! (rire).

L'histoire est bien sûr un UA. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas contre cela. Je préfère aussi prévenir qu'il y aura _certaines_ allusions Yaoi ! Je répète, allusions ! Vous comprendrez dès la lecture du premier chapitre.

Pour avoir de plus amples informations sur l'histoire, je vous invite à faire un tour sur mon profil !

Je vous laisse d'ailleurs en compagnie de ce dernier. Bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis qui sont toujours bon à prendre quelques soient leurs natures. Et puis une Review, c'est gratuit et ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir !

* * *

01

LE VORTEX

** L**'atmosphère était humide et silencieuse dans cette vaste et dangereuse forêt. L'obscurité de la nuit, la rendait encore plus menaçante, les créatures malsaines qui y vivaient pouvait se cacher et approcher leurs proies sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent. D'épais nuages noirs ne tardèrent pas à recouvrir l'ensemble du bois, des éclairs sillonnèrent le ciel suivit par un concert de tonnerre. Dans une des clairières de la forêt, un homme mi-cheval s'arrêta pour observer le spectacle. Le centaure, déjà bien âgé, fronça les sourcils suspicieux.

— Quel étrange phénomène... murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Un vent froid s'éleva, faisant tourbillonner les masses cotonneuses du ciel formant ainsi un tourbillon. L'hybride se recula inquiet se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Les grondements et éclairs redoublèrent. Une tornade prit forme au loin, elle descendit jusqu'à épouser la terre, puis se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. L'orage se dispersa en quelques secondes, laissant un magnifique ciel dégagé où l'on pouvait admirer la voûte étoilé.

Intrigué, par ce phénomène des plus étranges, le centaure s'aventura vers le lieu où se trouvait le vortex quelques minutes auparavant. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les différents buissons et verdures en tout genre jusqu'à arriver à une nouvelle clairière, œuvre de la dite tornade. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, un véritable cataclysme. Et au milieu de ces décombres de branches, il vit un corps étendu sur le sol. Au dessus de celui-ci, il vit une ombre scintillante puis quelques instants plus tard, la silhouette déploya deux grandes ailes et s'envola à une telle vitesse que le centaure n'aperçut qu'un bref éclair de feu qui illumina le ciel.

Avec prudence, l'hybride s'avança vers la dépouille. Quelle surprise, lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant humain. Un garçon. Délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras et remarqua qu'il respirait encore, bien que faiblement. Le centaure ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer, pour le moment, il devait sauver cet enfant. Il prit la direction du château, se demandant si c'était un des élèves de ce cher Albus Dumbledore, un de ses plus vieux amis.

* * *

** A**ux portes de Hogwarts, deux personnes observaient le ciel avec perplexité. Il s'agissait du professeur Dumbledore et du professeur McGonagall. La vieille sorcière porta sa main à son cœur lorsqu'elle aperçu le jeune homme dans les bras du centaure. Albus et elle se rapprochèrent.

— Chiron, mon ami, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le sorcier.

— Occupons nous, d'abord de l'enfant, si tu le veux bien ! Lança l'hybride pour réponse.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr ! S'exclama Dumbledore en invitant son ami en entrer.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh les accueillit. Chiron installa le garçon sur un lit et l'infirmière l'examina sous le regard attentif de trois paires d'yeux. Puis elle partit vers son armoire où tout un tas de potions aux effets divers et variés étaient bien rangés. Elle sembla chercher un petit moment puis, l'instant d'après elle était de retour auprès de son patient. Elle lui fit boire un liquide rosé que contenait une toute petite fiole.

— Poppy, est ce grave ? Demanda McGonagall d'un ton inquiet.

— Il est faible, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger, la rassura Mme Pomfresh. Maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire, qui est cet enfant ?

Les deux professeurs se tournèrent alors vers Chiron qui arqua un sourcil. Le vieux centaure leur raconta l'évènement qui s'était produit dans la forêt, comment il avait trouvé l'adolescent jusqu'à arriver ici. Dumbledore l'écouta _très_ attentivement.

— Albus, il est évident que ce fait n'était pas d'ordre naturel ! Inféra le professeur de métamorphose.

— Je le pense aussi, Minerva. Et la question est : que faisait ce jeune homme au milieu de cette discorde magique ? Dit-il avec lenteur.

— Je n'avais jamais vu un tel phénomène, quel genre de magie est-ce ? Les interrogea l'hybride.

— Je l'ignore, mon ami, avoua Albus en observant le garçon inconscient. Mais, je vais faire quelques petites recherches à ce sujet.

* * *

** C**hiron quitta le château et d'alla retrouver les siens. Dumbledore laissa le soin à Minerva et Poppy de procéder à une fouille du jeune garçon. Elles ne trouvèrent pas grande chose, l'adolescent n'avait sur lui que le strict nécessaire : une baguette qui s'était cassée et un pendentif en or blanc où était gravé deux lettres «_O.C. _». Cela fâcha quelque peu le directeur n'ayant aucune idée de l'identité de cet enfant qui n'était pas un de ses élèves.

Il se rendit alors à son bureau où il griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin, qu'il confia à un hibou. Albus fit les cents pas dans son bureau se souvenant de ce qu'il avait pu voir du château. Bien qu'avec ses qualifications de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot; Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers; Ordre de Merlin, première classe, et Enchanteur-en-chef, _jamais_, au grand Merlin, jamais il n'avait vu une telle chose se produire. Dumbledore était perplexe et vexé de ne pouvoir résoudre ce mystère. Les jeunes hommes ne tombaient pas du ciel portés par un vortex magique tous les jours ! Il y avait forcément une raison à cela.

Il passa des heures à analyser divers hypothèses à travers divers ouvrages de tout âge, de toutes magies. Trop absorbé par ses recherches, il passa une nuit blanche sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est que lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, que le sorcier releva la tête et qu'il s'aperçut que le jour se levait.

— Entrez ! Lança-t-il.

McGonagall apparut suivit par une autre femme, plus petite et sûrement plus âgée. Elle portait un petit chapeau pointu tout chiffonné, ses yeux étaient cerclés par des lunettes ronde qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage et portait une longue robe violette.

— Nymphéa ! S'exclama Dumbledore en se levant.

— Albus, ça faisait si longtemps ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix très aigüe tout en l'embrassant. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une demande si _mystérieuse_? Rajouta-t-elle en secouant un bout de parchemin.

— Eh bien, j'aurai besoin des services d'une prestidigitatrice en généalogie! Expliqua-t-il.

La sorcière afficha un air de surprise. Rare était les fois, où on lui demandait de pratiquer _cette_ magie là. Le professeur McGonagall remonta ses lunettes, étonnée.

— Nous avons un enfant inconnu étendu sur un des lits de notre infirmerie. Aussi, il nous serait très utile de connaître son identité, les éclaira Albus.

— Bien, menez moi à cet enfant !

Les trois adultes quittèrent le bureau du directeur et arpentèrent les couloirs, de Hogwarts en direction de l'infirmerie, d'un pas pressé. Minerva se pencha vers Dumbledore.

— Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

— Ce fut des recherches _futiles_, lui lança-t-il dans un soupir. Comment va-t-il?

— Si vous parlez du jeune homme, Albus, il a reprit des couleurs mais demeure inconscient.

* * *

** I**ls pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh les salua leur annonçant qu'il n'y avait rien eu depuis le départ de McGonagall. Nymphéa s'approcha du chevet de l'adolescent. Elle l'observa attentivement tout en sortant une petite baguette. Elle fit un moulinet avec.

_— Pagina genealogiæ!_ Prononça-t-elle théâtralement.

Un rayon blanchâtre frappa la victime tout en le pénétrant, puis une fine fumée de la même couleur sortit de son corps peu après dessinant d'étranges symboles que seule la prestidigitatrice semblait pouvoir déchiffrer. Elle afficha un air étonnée.

— Eh bien, eh bien? L'encouragea Albus.

La sorcière toussota comme pour clarifier sa voix.

— Cette jeune personne se nomme Orphen Refia Abby Hestia Cross déclara-t-elle.

— Pourquoi a-t-il des prénoms féminin ? Questionna aussitôt Minerva. C'est étrange pour un jeune homme !

— En effet! Approuva Dumbledore.

Il observa Nymphéa du haut de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Quelque chose semblait la contrarier, il l'encouragea une fois de plus, pour qu'elle en dévoile davantage.

— Il est tout à fait naturel d'avoir un prénom féminin lorsque l'on est une femme. Et c'est son cas! Déclara Nymphéa d'une voix étouffée.

— Vous voulez dire, que cet enfant est une fille ? S'étonna le professeur de métamorphose en observant le jeune homme allongé sur le lit.

— C'est ce que me révèle le sortilège du _Pagina genealogiæ_. Un sort dont on ne peut douter, sa fiabilité est sans égale, nul ne peut le tromper! Expliqua la prestidigitatrice.

Dumbledore s'avança d'avantage du lit puis pointa à son tour sa baguette sur l'inconnue.

_— Vultum tuum revelat_.

Le jeune homme qui était de grande taille, brun les cheveux en bataille se mit à rapetisser. Il se transforma en une adolescente au teint laiteux, un visage de poupée de porcelaine avec une longue chevelure noire donc des mèches courtes encadraient son visage. Albus rangea sa baguette quand son sortilège se dissipa brusquement, laissant place de nouveau au jeune homme

— Visiblement, cet enfant a été touché par un puissant sortilège...Il ne va pas être simple de lui rendre sa véritable apparence, appréhenda le directeur.

— Slughorn devrait pouvoir concocter un remède contre ça ! S'exclama Nymphéa.

— Je l'espère, médita Albus en se caressant la barbe. Avez-vous d'autres informations à nous donner, mon amie? Demanda-t-il à la prestidigitatrice.

— Eh bien, sa date de naissance...dit-elle hésitante. Cette enfant serait née le 1er Avril, elle a 16 ans. Voilà tout ce que je peux vous dire! Déclara-t-elle. Je n'ai pas accès aux restes de _ses données_...C'est comme si quelqu'un les avaient _délibérément_ effacés. Cette personne doit être extrêmement puissante...

Dumbledore sembla songeur.

— Je te remercie, Nymphéa. Aussi je t'invite à aller te restaurer dans la grande salle. Minerva, suivez-moi! Finit-il par dire.

* * *

** L**e directeur et son adjointe parcoururent de nouveau les divers couloirs du château en direction du bureau de Albus.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom de famille, Albus, lui confia le professeur de métamorphose qui trottinait à côté de lui.

— Il en est de même pour moi, Minerva ! Subir un tel maléfice ainsi que falsifier ses informations personnelles...Cela ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche...

— Serait ce une née-moldue ? Tenta d'élucider McGonagall.

— Peut être bien, mais je souhaite en être sûr. Avec les temps qui cours, je veux m'assurer que nous n'ayons pas un ennemi dans le château, dit-il en accélérant.

— Albus ! C'est une adolescente voyons ! S'outra la sorcière. Vous venez vous-même de dire qu'elle a été touché par un maléfice !

Le directeur pénétra dans son bureau et se dirigea vers une armoire dans le fond de la pièce, il l'ouvrit à la volée et prit un parchemin sur lequel un sceau avait été frappé "1960-1961". Albus passa sa main au dessus de la cire qui disparut puis déroula le papier. McGonagall reconnut la liste des élèves qui avait fait leur rentrée pour l'année scolaire 1971-1972.

— Albus, elle n'était pas sur la liste !

Le directeur survola les noms de famille commençant par la troisième lettre de l'alphabet. Cross n'y apparaissait, _effectivement_, pas, alors il se redressa sur son fauteuil, se demandant si cette enfant était une moldue ayant trouvée la baguette ou encore si elle était destinée à une autre école de sorcellerie. Son regard se figea sur le parchemin, la liste s'étira laissant un espace où "Orphen Refia Abby Hestia Cross" s'inscrivit, se rajoutant ainsi à la liste. Le sorcier resta sans voix, jamais il n'avait vu cela se produire.

— Albus, qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Demanda McGonagall.

— Que cette enfant est maintenant inscrite à Hogwarts, répondit-il légèrement perplexe.

* * *

** A**près de longue recherche sur l'origine du nom de famille de la demoiselle, Dumbledore ne trouva rien. Il décida de regarder un registre des familles moldu du pays. Il y découvrit une lignée de Cross, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient eu de prédispositions magiques et aucune Orphen n'y apparaissait. Cela l'embêtait à un plus au point. Il lui vient alors une idée.

Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette magique, avait une mémoire incomparable et était capable de se souvenir de toutes les baguettes qu'il avait vendu. Peut être pourrait-il confirmer si cette baguette était bien à la demoiselle. Albus s'empressa d'écrire une nouvelle lettre qu'il confia à un hibou.

* * *

** C**e n'est qu'en début d'après-midi, qu'Ollivander arriva à Hogwarts par le biais d'un portoloin. Albus l'accueillit chaleureusement, heureux de pouvoir avoir sa réponse dans la journée. Garrick lui fit part de son étonnement quant à son invitation soudaine au château. Surtout qu'il devait préparer les baguettes pour les nouveaux élèves qui arriveraient à l'école d'ici quelques semaines. Les deux hommes s'installèrent au bureau d'Albus devant un bon thé chaud. Dumbledore sortit la baguette cassé en deux qu'il avait soigneusement emballé dans un tissu de soie grise.

— Voici la baguette, dit-il tout en la présentant à Ollivander.

Garrick observa l'objet de long en large, il sembla la peser, la renifler. De temps à autre, le directeur remarqua qu'une moue d'étonnement s'affichait sur son visage.

— Voilà qui est bien étrange...Cette baguette a la même couleur dorée qu'une baguette de poirier...Seulement, celle-ci sort bien de l'ordinaire commença-t-il.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Albus, perplexe.

Ollivander prit un air grave, puis porta son attention sur l'objet magique avant de poursuivre :

— Myrte, 23 cm, crin de licorne et rigide analysa-t-il en tenant la baguette à ses deux extrémitées recollant ainsi les deux parties. Le bois de Myrte n'est vraiment pas commun. C'est même la première fois que je vois une baguette fait de ce bois avoua-t-il.

Garrick la fixa un instant.

— Le possesseur de cette baguette ne peut _être_ qu'une personne de _sexe fénimin_. Le myrte est le symbole de Vénus, Vénus est le symbole de la femme expliqua-t-il. Cet arbre à un sens contradictoire, il a des valeurs possitives, pourtant sa signification est funèbre. Le myrte est remarquable pour les sortilèges, seulement si la sorcière le possédant a de bonne aptitudes dans ce domaine continua-t-il. Je _ne_ peux _pas_ la réparer...C'est malheureusement tout ce que je peux vous en dire...

Albus ne dit mot, écoutant simplement. Il trouvait tout ceci bien étrange. Une magie inconnue qui avait _déposée_ un jeune homme qui se révélait être une fille victime d'un puissant sortilège de confusion sur son identité. Une demoiselle qui n'appartenait à aucune famille de sorciers, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être liés au seul Cross du pays, une famille moldu. Une enfant dont le nom apparaissait subitement sur la liste des sixième années, comme si le monde magique l'avait oublié et s'était subitement rappelé de son existence. Oui, Albus Dumbledore était déconcerté par tout ces évènements en ces temps de guerre.

* * *

** M**inerva se tenait au chevet de la jeune fille emprisonnait dans ce corps d'adolescent. La sorcière ne pouvait croire que cette enfant puisse incarner le mal. Le professeur de métamorphose se demandait qui avait bien pu oser lui jeter ce sort qui la privait de sa véritable apparence et espérait que l'idée de Nymphéa soit bonne. Est ce qu'une simple potion pouvait lever un tel sort quand on voyait que même Albus n'avait rien pu faire contre celui-ci ?

Elle n'entendit pas Dumbledore se rapprocher, si bien que lorsqu'il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de la sorcière, celle-ci sursauta. Elle porta sa main à son cœur avant de reprendre un air neutre.

— Albus, que faisons nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Je crains que nous n'ayons d'autre choix que d'attendre son réveil, déclara-t-il. Minerva, je vous appelle à la prudence, nous ne savons pas quelle est la raison de la venue de cette enfant au sein de nos murs.


	2. APHASIE

Bonjour à tous,

Un _Grand Merci_ pour les Reviews ! Je vous avoue que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à en avoir pour ce premier chapitre ! Quelle agréable surprise ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir et c'est fou comment ça motive ! Encore _merci_.

_Rose d'Épine_ : J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur mon OC, mon imagination a joué un rôle crucial là dedans, il faut dire. Je suis vraiment très contente de savoir que tu t'y intéresses ! J'espère que la suite te donnera satisfaction et que mon OC te plaira !

_Talyssa_ : Tu n'es pas naïve, tu as parfaitement compris la référence du slash ! Fan de Regulus ? J'espère que _mon_ Regulus te plaira ! J'ai prit certaines libertés pour ce personnage ne sachant pas grand chose dessus ! Malheureusement, il te faudra être patiente, car il ne rentre pas tout de suite en scène, il attend patiemment en coulisse (rire). Par contre, je pense que certaines choses ne te plairont pas (rires). Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est si cliché que ça ! Je te laisserai voir ça dans quelques chapitres !

_Coton _: J'avais longuement réfléchit à l'insertion de mon OC, je suis très contente que ma version te plaît. Il est vrai que le terme de l'époque des Maraudeurs est très exploité, surtout avec des rajouts d'OC. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'ai utilisé de nouveaux éléments pour me différencier de cela, j'espère qu'ils seront à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Ah la baguette de Myrte, j'ai fais beaucoup de recherche sur la signification des bois, et celui là m'a énormément plu, d'où mon choix ! Et puis le symbole de Vénus accentue le fait que mon OC est véritablement une fille ! C'est justement pour les homophobes que j'ai fais la petite annonce sur les pseudo allusions Yaoi ! Certains n'aiment pas cela, mais je ne suis pas là pour vous juger (rire). Merci pour tes encouragements.

_Toonie_ : J'ai énormément travaillé pour être la plus original possible. Heureuse que ma patiente et mes recherches aient porté leurs fruits !

Que puis-je vous dire ? Ah oui, Ollivander apparaît une fois de plus et il est un peu loufoque, mais je l'imagine très bien comme cela ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ah Dumbledore, décidément, celui là me met toujours en galère ! C'est fou ce que ce personnage est dur à prendre en main. J'espère qu'il reste cohérent tout de même...

C'est un chapitre qui installe _encore_ doucement la trame de l'histoire ! Il faudra attendre le chapitre 4 pour l'apparition des Maraudeurs, à vrai dire c'est pour cela que je compte vous publier assez rapidement les 4 premiers chapitres.

Niveau publication, après avoir compté tout les chapitres que j'avais d'avance, et pour conserver cette avance (je relis et remanie beaucoup mes chapitres pour qu'ils soient de qualités et le plus cohérent possible, d'ailleurs j'ai la chance d'avoir l'avis de ma meilleure amie, ce qui m'aide grandement) et honnêtement, je pense en mettre un en ligne tout les 10 jours, hormis pour les 4 premiers chapitres que je publierai courant septembre comme dit plus haut ! Je ralentirai la cadence si je vois que ma publication devient plus rapide que ma ponte, dirons nous (rire). Merci de votre compréhension !

Trêves de bavardages, je vous laisse en compagnie de ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture. Encore une fois : N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis qui sont toujours bon à prendre quelques soient leurs natures. Et puis une Review, c'est gratuit et ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir !

* * *

02

APHASIE

** D**umbledore n'attendit pas le réveil de la mystérieuse adolescente pour continuer ses recherches. Après réflexion, il lui était venu à l'esprit de contacter les autres écoles de sorcelleries, toutes ! Ainsi il avait écrit à l'Académie de magie de Beauxbâtons, l'Institut de Durmstrang, la Faculté de Salem ou encore l'École de Mahoutokoro. Mais rien, aucun de ses collègues n'avaient d'Orphen Cross comme élèves. Le sorcier était resté cependant discret ne divulguant aucune information sur cet enfant. Il ne souhaitait pas que le Ministère de la magie soit au courant de quoique ce soit.

Albus passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans son bureau, plongé dans des livres en tout genre, il avait même regardé la plupart de ses souvenirs dans sa pensine à la recherche d'éventuel indices, mais rien ! Quoiqu'il fasse, cela ne servait à rien et ça le contrariait au plus haut point. Jamais, au grand Merlin, jamais il n'avait vécu une telle chose ! C'est comme si cette jeune fille était apparu dans le monde de la magie d'un coup, sans trace de son passé.

Dumbledore se caressa la barbe perdu dans ses pensées alors que Fumseck renaissait, de ses propres cendres, pour une énième fois. Albus était peut être un grand sorcier, mais certaines choses lui échappaient, pourtant le directeur de Hogwarts ne voulait pas abandonner ses recherches. Il était bien trop intrigué par toute cette histoire, tel, qu'il avait le désir de découvrir tous les mystères qui entourait la demoiselle. Il retrouva ses esprits lorsqu'une forme argenté apparut dans son bureau. C'était un chat, le Patronus de McGonagall.

Le directeur de Hogwarts se leva subitement de son fauteuil, restant interdit quelques instants, puis le chat lui fit signe de le suivre avant de disparaître. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers sa cheminée. Le vieux sorcier attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminée entreposé dans un petit bol qu'il jeta dans les flammes qui prirent aussitôt une couleur vert émeraude. Albus pénétra à l'intérieur de la cheminée avant de clamer haut est fort :

— Infirmerie !

* * *

** M**me Pomfresh l'accueillit chaleureusement alors qu'il apparut dans la cheminée de son bureau. Albus écourta les salutations, bien trop pressé de rencontrer leur invitée surprise. Il s'avança d'un pas pressé vers le lit de l'adolescente. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il la dévisagea. Elle avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme de taille moyenne, mince, des cheveux brun indisciplinés, de grands yeux bleus. Son visage exprimait un air espiègle. Elle faisait un très beau jeune homme.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui ne sembla pas la gêner.

Dumbledore ne la quitta pas des yeux et prit place à ses côtés, sur le lit. Elle l'examina avec attention sans prononcer un mot, un brin méfiante. Minerva et Poppy observaient la scène au loin, inquiète.

— Je m'appelle Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, se présenta-t-il avec calme.

— Vous aussi vous avez un nom à rallonge ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Je suis Orphen Refia Hestia Abby Cross, mais appelez-moi Orha...Orha Cross.

— Un acronyme de tes quatre prénoms ? S'étonna-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

— Oui...Je...Je préfère qu'on me nomme ainsi. Dites-moi, , où suis-je exactement ?

— Vous êtes à Hogwarts, une école pour sorciers. Êtes-vous un sorcier ? Le questionna Albus lui parlant volontairement au masculin.

— Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, laisser-moi vous faire une remarque : je suis une fille ! Ça se voit, non ? Dit-elle avec étonnement. Eh oui, je suis une sorcière !

Albus se caressa la barbe, songeur. Puis lui expliqua, le plus calmement du monde, qu'elle avait subit un puissant sortilège de confusion qui affectait son apparence. La demoiselle fût choquée de ses dires, et le fût encore plus quand elle vit son reflet dans un miroir que le directeur fit apparaître.

— Miss Cross, avez-vous une idée de la personne qui vous a infligé ce sort ? Demanda-t-il alors.

— Je l'ignore...

— Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé avant votre réveil ?

— N...Non...

— Êtes-vous une née-moldue ? L'interrogea-t-il encore.

Orha afficha une mine déconcertée en serrant les poings.

— Monsieur, je ne me souviens de rien. Vraiment de rien...Enfin si, balbutia-t-elle. Je me souviens de mon nom, de mon acronyme...Mais après...C'est le trou noir...expliqua la jeune fille en gigotant de gêne.

Dumbledore chercha du regard Mme Pomfresh qui se rapprocha. Elle observa la jeune fille sous son apparence masculine puis porta son attention sur le directeur.

— Elle est bien amnésique. Mais je ne peux dire quelle en est la cause. A-t-elle subit le sortilège oubliette ou est-ce un cas d'ordre psychologique, je l'ignore...avoua l'infirmière dépassée.

— Je...Je suis désolée ! S'excusa Orha, honteuse.

— Ne vous excusez pas, voyons ! S'outra Poppy. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de votre amnésie !

La jeune fille se recroquevilla enlaçant ses jambes de ses bras et se balança d'avant en arrière. Albus l'observa un moment.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le directeur de Hogwarts posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune fille puis la confia à Mme Pomfresh. Albus sollicita McGonagall afin qu'elle le suive à l'extérieur de la pièce.

— Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus ? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

— Que cette enfant nous dit la vérité quant à son amnésie. La Legilimancie ne m'a rien révélée. Miss Cross est bel et bien dénuée de tous souvenirs. Nous sommes dans une situation bien étrange Minerva, confia-t-il à la sorcière. Je vais me rendre chez Horace afin qu'il concocte une potion anti-sort avant la rentrée. Je veux connaître la raison de son état. Pendant mon absence, j'aimerai vous confier cette jeune fille. Faites-lui visiter le château et assurez-vous de son niveau d'étude !

La sorcière acquiesça et Dumbledore s'éloigna, songeur. Il ne cessait de répéter le mot « amnésique » avec un regard un peu fou. Il n'aurait jamais songé à une telle chose ! Non, jamais. Le directeur était pensif, dans l'immédiat une folle théorie lui traversa l'esprit, il espérait que celle-ci soit fausse. Il secoua la tête se convaincant que cette idée était complètement folle. Complètement folle...

* * *

** M**cGonagall s'approcha de la jeune fille. Le temps lui était compté. La rentrée était dans moins de deux semaines et il lui fallait évaluer les compétences de la demoiselle pour savoir si elle pouvait rejoindre les sixièmes années. Il fallait également trouver une raison de l'introduire dans l'école...Les transferts était interdit. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire, le professeur de métamorphose en était consciente.

La sorcière dévisagea l'enfant qui lui lançait un regard inquiet. Elle tenta de la rassurer mais son éternel visage sévère n'eut pas le bon impact. Orha prit le risque de lui lance un sourire timide. McGonagall toussota légèrement.

— Nous ne pouvons vous laisser vagabonder dans votre état, commença-t-elle. Le directeur et moi-même savons que votre inscription à Hogwarts est imminente. Je dois, cependant, vous faire passer un examen afin de connaître vos aptitudes.

— Un examen ? Répéta la jeune fille, abasourdie.

— Oui, ainsi nous pourrons évaluer votre niveau actuel. J'ignore si vous aviez des options, nous nous contenterons des matières principales, lui expliqua Minerva.

— J'ai l'impression que vous me parlez le gobelin ! Déclara Orha en se retenant de rire au vue de la situation. J'ai...un peu de mal à comprendre...avoua-t-elle en rougissant tout en se grattant la joue de son index.

— Étant donné votre état, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous compreniez tout d'un coup, dit McGonagall d'un ton sec.

L'adolescente sembla chercher dans ses poches quelque chose, mais à la mou qui s'afficha sur son visage, la directrice de Gryffondor en déduisit qu'elle n'avait pas trouvée ce qu'elle cherchait.

— Ma...Ma baguette?! S'alarma-t-elle.

— Elle a été brisée en deux, lui avoua la sorcière d'un air désolée.

— Oh ! S'exclama Orha de déception.

— Bien...Il va vous falloir quelques fournitures, je m'occuperai personnellement de vous les faire apporter...Cependant, vous devez acheter une nouvelle baguette, la vôtre étant irréparable...lui annonça le professeur de métamorphose.

— Je tiens énormément à cette baguette...Pourrais-je la conserver malgré son état ? Demanda timidement la jeune fille. Et...Je n'ai pas d'argent, balbutia-t-elle en retournant ses poches.

McGonagall acquiesça tout en lui confiant qu'elle se chargerait des frais des fournitures, baguette comprise, ce qui afficha un sourire franc de la part de la demoiselle

— Bien allons-y! dit Minerva en proposant son bras à Orha.

L'adolescente fit une grimace avant d'accepter l'invitation avec lenteur et dans un « crac » sonore, elles disparurent. Dumbledore avait temporairement levé l'interdiction du transplanage afin de pouvoir lui-même le faire. Il avait jugé utile de le préciser à Minerva avant son départ.

Le chemin de Traverse était bondé de monde comme chaque année, en cette période. La sorcière et l'adolescente, un peu nauséeuse, apparurent dans un coin discret puis se mêlèrent à la foule. Orha avait les yeux qui regardaient dans tous les sens, comme émerveillé de ce qu'elle voyait. Ce qui ne sembla pas surprendre la directrice de Gryffondor. Elle agrippa la jeune fille au poignet afin de ne pas la perdre de vue et l'inciter à avancer plus vite. Le professeur ne semblait pas vouloir s'éterniser dans les lieux et marcha directement en direction de la boutique d'Ollivander. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le magasin, une petite cloche retentit signalant leur présence.

Garrick était pendu à une échelle, rangeant tranquillement le désordre organisé de sa boutique. Il stoppa cependant son nettoyage et porta son attention sur les nouveaux arrivants. Il observa Minerva qui lui adressa un bref sourire puis fixa le jeune garçon. Ollivander l'observait tout en fronçant les sourcils. Intrigué, il descendit de son perchoir et se rapprocha d'eux.

— Voilà un visage que je ne connais pas, dit-il en dévisagea Orha.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard plein de reproche et de méfiance. Comment un vieil homme osait-il la déshabiller ainsi du regard ? Malgré sa position, elle était très mal à l'aise. McGonagall toussota enfin qu'il se reprenne.

— J'ai cassé ma baguette! Lança subitement Orha toujours aussi gênée.

Garrick arqua un sourcil s'attendant à de plus ample explication. Il était, certes, fabriquant de baguette, mais il avait également toutes les aptitudes pour les réparer.

— Eh bien, où est-elle ? S'impatienta-t-il.

— C'est la baguette que Albus vous a présenté l'autre jour ! Intervint Minerva, après s'être assurée qu'ils étaient seule dans la boutique.

— La baguette de Myrte est à ce jeune homme ? S'offusqua-t-il avec de grands yeux.

— Précisément, affirma la sorcière sans rentrer dans les détails.

Ollivander resta muet un instant, perplexe. Jamais, il ne s'était trompé sur l'identification d'une baguette. Son regard perçant s'immobilisa de nouveau sur Cross. L'adolescente lança un signal de détresse à son professeur.

— Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Cessez ses œillades et donnez-lui sa nouvelle baguette ! Tonna la directrice des Gryffondor.

Le fabriquant de baguettes sursauta, mais n'arrêta pas son analyse. Il pointa son index vers le plafond semblant réfléchir puis inclina la tête sur le côté. Un large sourire s'illumina sur son visage puis il disparut à grandes enjambées dans le dédale de sa boutique. Orha lança un regard inquiet vers McGonagall qui lui fit signe de la tête de ne pas s'en faire. Quelques instants plus tard, Ollivander était de retour tout en ouvrant une boîte et en tira une baguette d'un bois clair.

— Voici! Présenta-t-il.

— Merci, remercia poliment Cross en se saisissant de la baguette.

A peine eut-elle l'objet en main qu'une douce aura tourbillonna autour d'elle. Alors que le professeur de métamorphose regardait la scène impassible, Garrick lui affichait un large sourire, ses yeux pétillaient même.

— Je m'en doutais ! S'exclama-t-il en arrachant presque la baguette des mains d'Orha.

L'adolescente s'offusqua du comportement loufoque du vieil homme. Il pesa, renifla, analysa de près l'objet magique avec un regard cinoque.

— Laurier, cœur de licorne, 23 cm et rigide. Connaissez-vous les caractéristiques de cette baguette ? Demanda-t-il à l'adolescent.

— Euh...Eh bien...Le laurier n'aurait pas...Une sorte de protection contre les autres sorciers ?...Un peu comme mon ancienne baguette ? S'hasarda la jeune fille.

— Oui ! Oui ! S'exclama-t-il avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux. C'est tout à fait ça ! S'extasia-t-il.

La demoiselle se mordit la lèvre pour avoir devinait. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir. Elle arqua un sourcil, suspicieuse.

— Pourrais-je récupérer ma baguette ? Demanda Orha poliment après un instant de réflexion.

— Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! S'exclama l'homme semblant redescendre sur Terre.

Garrick rendit le bien à son nouveau propriétaire qui s'empressa de la ranger avant que le fabriquant ne la lui arrache une nouvelle fois des mains. McGonagall paya les sept galions que lui demanda Ollivander sans quitter du regard la demoiselle. Le professeur de métamorphose salua le fabriquant de baguettes puis entraîna Cross dehors en la poussant gentiment.

— Cet homme est étrange, lâcha Orha en déglutissant.

Minerva ne répondit pas, lui faisant juste signe de la suivre. La demoiselle n'eut d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas. Elle suivit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son professeur, son regard trop intéressé par ce qui se passait sur le chemin. Cross s'attarda sur un groupe de jeunes enfants collaient à la vitrine du magasin d'accessoires de _Quidditch_. L'adolescence ne cessa de se répéter ce mot, il ne lui semblait pas inconnu mais ne put se souvenir de ce que c'était réellement.

Elle haussa les épaules et tourna la tête de l'autre côté et son regard se posa sur une famille de sorciers semblant faire le point sur la liste des fournitures des enfants. Orha se mit à sourire, se demandant, si elle aussi avait fait ce genre de chose. La demoiselle stoppa sa marche, le mot _famille_ faisait écho dans sa tête. En avait-elle une ? Si oui, où était-elle ? Son visage était livide...Cependant, elle se reprit quand McGonagall attrapa son bras l'entraînant dans un lieu à l'abri des regards où elles disparurent dans un nouveau « crac ».

* * *

** A**lors que la jeune fille recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits. Les murs du château réapparurent autour d'elle. Le professeur de métamorphose lui lâcha le poignet et l'observa inquiète. L'adolescente qui avait d'ordinaire la peau laiteuse, affichait un teint pâle.

— Vous sentez-vous mal ? S'empressa de lui demander Minerva.

— Je...Non...Ça va ! Balbutia Orha en se laissant tomber sur le premier lit de l'infirmerie qu'elle croisa.

De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, pourtant elle ne réagissait pas, comme si Cross ne s'apercevait pas qu'elle pleurait. La directrice des Gryffondor s'approcha d'elle posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. La sorcière se doutait que quelque chose n'allait forcément pas.

— Que ce passe-t-il ? Insista-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait douce.

— J'ai juste...vu...une famille...là-bas...et je...commença-t-elle sans terminer sa phrase.

McGonagall comprit immédiatement où voulait en venir l'adolescente. Elle pressa de nouveau sa main sur son épaule.

— Je ne saurai vous apporter la réponse de cette question, lui confia-t-elle avec un air désolée.

Orha tourna la tête vers la fenêtre tout en reniflant. Elle fixait la forêt, son regard s'assombrit, sa mine se décomposa.

— Je...Je pense que...Je suis la dernière, souffla-t-elle.

— La dernière ? Répéta Minerva s'attendant à une réponse plus explicite.

— La seule survivante...hoqueta-t-elle en tournant de nouveau vers le professeur.

La jeune fille enfouit son visage de ses mains et sanglota sans retenue. McGonagall lui apporta son soutient ne sachant quoi lui dire. Elle ne savait pas si cette information était crédible ou pas...


	3. LA POTION LUNAIRE

Bonjour à tous,

Un _gros merci_ pour les Reviews, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir et me motive beaucoup ! Encore merci pour _vos encouragements_ !

_Talyssa_ : Mon petit Regulus ! Je me répète, mais il va falloir être patiente ! Il va apparaître de temps à autre durant les prochains chapitres. Il _entre_ en scène vers le chapitre 20. Pour le cas de Dumbledore, j'ai trouvé ça assez marrant de le faire cogiter, c'est tellement rare, qu'il reste sans réponse ! Pour ce qui est du Ministère, pour le moment Orha n'a rien à craindre, car justement, Albus la protège en la gardant à Hogwarts, tout en essayant de percer ses secrets...Mais peut être que plus tard...Qui sait !

_Rose d'Épine_ : C'est bien cela, Orha va garder son apparence masculine. Dumbledore va bien caché son identité, enfin le fait que c'est une fille. Imagines la pauvre, si tout le monde connaissait son petit problème d'hormone, comme j'aime l'appeler ! (rire). Et c'est justement, ça qui va donner naissance à des situations cocasses ! C'est vrai qu'on peut penser que je me suis inspirée de « _Hanazakari kimitachi e _» (la version japonaise). Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'en y pensant ça pourrait le faire, mais non, ce n'est pas lié ! De quoi est-elle survivante ? Ça, c'est une excellente question, et il te faudra lire la suite pour trouver la réponse ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Je vais commencer par un petit rajout. Dans le premier chapitre, dans mon blabla de début, je précise que mon OC _n_'est _pas_ l'héroïne de mon histoire, ça va de soi ! Ce rôle, je l'ai confié _aux_ _personnages Canon_, ce qui est normal ! Et comme je l'ai dit, à vous de deviner _qui_, le temps de la révélation à ce sujet ! (rire).

Je ne vous l'ai jamais précisé, mais je vous le dit maintenant, j'utilise certains noms de la version anglaise. J'espère que cela ne va pas vous déranger dans la lecture !

Le troisième chapitre, comme les deux précédents, il continue d'installer tranquillement la trame de l'histoire. Je ne peux pas dire que c'est un chapitre sans prétention, puisqu'il s'y passe tout de même certaines choses. Je vous laisse découvrir ça ! Bonne lecture. Et comme toujours, n'ayez vraiment pas peur de laisser vos impressions, parce qu'avec : je progresse, ça me motive et ça me fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

03

LA POTION LUNAIRE

** T**rois adultes étaient confortablement installés dans de grands canapés de velours noirs, sirotant du thé. Dumbledore était revenu, accompagné par Horace Slughorn, après une semaine d'absence. Il lui avait expliqué le cas d'Orphen Refia Hestia Abby Cross. Le maître des potions était resté coi devant cet aveu, curieux, il avait même accepté d'écourter ses vacances afin de pouvoir voir cette enfant. McGonagall avait expliqué que le moral de la jeune fille était au plus bas depuis qu'elle avait eu cette impression d'avoir perdu toute sa famille.

— L'avez-vous évaluée ? Demanda Albus.

— Non, je lui ai laissée la semaine pour se remettre de ses émotions. De plus, elle a insisté pour aller à la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas pu le lui refuser!

— Bien...La rentrée est dans peu de temps. Il faut absolument lui faire passer cet examen. Mais pour le moment, mon ami, êtes-vous en mesure de réaliser une potion anti-sort ?

— Bien évidemment ! Sembla s'offusquer Slughorn. Dans quelle maison est cet enfant ?

— Aucune pour le moment, s'exclama McGonagall. A ce sujet, qu'allons-nous dire aux élèves, le jour de sa répartition ? Hogwarts n'a jamais connu un tel événement...

— J'ai longuement réfléchis à ce problème. Nous annoncerons aux élèves qu'il a eu quelques soucis de santé étant enfant et que cela serait la raison de son absence...expliqua le directeur le plus sérieusement possible.

— C'est si...simplet ! Constata Horace. Pensez-vous qu'ils croiront une telle chose ?

— Pourquoi se compliquer la vie quand nous pouvons faire simple ? Lui retourna Dumbledore.

* * *

** A**u quatrième étage, dans la bibliothèque, Orha s'était installée à une table qui était parsemée de piles de livres en tout genre. La jeune fille avait passé les ¾ de son temps dans cette immense salle. Elle avait accepté le fait de devoir rester, ici à Hogwarts, mais ne voulait pas que son amnésie ne soit un fardeau. Alors la jeune fille avait entreprit de s'instruire en lisant encore et toujours.

De temps à autres, elle s'étirait afin de détendre ses muscles. Cross s'était un peu habitué à ce corps masculin, beaucoup plus puissant et grand que son corps d'origine, mais elle n'avait eu guère le choix. Sous les bons conseils du professeur McGonagall, Orha s'était même entraînée à parler, marcher comme un garçon, bien que ceci n'était pas encore au point.

— Je suis fatigué, souffla-t-elle en fermant un ouvrage.

Son regard se posa sur sa nouvelle baguette. Elle avait déjà lancée quelques sorts simplistes avec, la jeune fille semblait cependant avoir des lacunes pour la métamorphose. Puis, elle observa un bout de parchemin sur lequel elle avait dressée de petites notes pour elle-même. Il comportait le nom des matières enseignées à Hogwarts, les professeurs enseignant ces cours, les directeurs des maisons et toutes les autres informations qui lui seraient prochainement utiles pour son année scolaire.

Orha passa une main dans sa tignasse ébouriffée, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait demandée de choisir des matières optionnelles, lui expliquant que celle-ci ne devaient pas être choisit au hasard, car elles lui ouvriraient les portes d'un éventuel métier, après ses études. Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Cross, en pensant, à son éventuel futur...Elle qui n'avait pas de passé comment pouvait-elle songer à avoir un futur ? La jeune fille soupira longuement tout en fourrant le bout de parchemin dans sa poche.

Lentement, Orha se leva et s'avança vers la sortie, puis se stoppa net. L'adolescente se retourna et observa le bordel qu'elle avait emmagasiné sur la table qu'elle avait utilisé.

— Je ne devrais pas laisser ça comme ça...murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Cross traîna les pieds jusqu'au bureau et soupira en voyant le nombre d'ouvrage qu'elle avait sorti. Puis, elle se figea, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur les piles de livres. Un instant plus tard, les volumes se rangèrent par ordre alphabétique et par genre. Satisfaite, elle remit son bien dans sa robe de sorcier et sortit de la pièce.

Orha se balada dans les couloirs en sautillant, une attitude _très_ masculine qui plus est. Ce château émanait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle s'y sentait bien. Elle tourna à droite et s'arrêta subitement. Dans ce nouveau couloir, un fantôme semblait trafiquer une serrure. Cross se pétrifia sur place tout en le dévisageant en silence alors que son visage pâlissait à vue d'œil. Il avait l'apparence d'un petit homme portant une cravate orange et un chapeau à clochettes. Il tourna soudainement la tête, abandonnant ce qu'il faisait, il flotta jusqu'à elle. La demoiselle recula de plusieurs pas. Depuis son réveil, elle ne l'avait jamais croisé, mais son regard noir et méchant lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas fréquentable.

— IMPOSTURE ! Hurla-t-il ce qui la fit sursauter. FILLE À L'ÉTAGE, FILLE À L'ÉTAGE !

Orha se boucha les oreilles. Quel vacarme ! Puis il voleta au-dessus d'elle. Il lâcha quelque chose au sol qui l'a frôla. C'était des bombabouses, mais la jeune fille ignorait ce que c'était. L'odeur putride lui donna, cependant une idée de la chose. Elle sauta sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle bombe.

— Ce n'est pas drôle ! Balbutia-t-elle, apeurée.

— ANÉANTIR LA FILLE DÉGUISÉE EN GARÇON ! ANÉANTIR L'INTRUS ! Beugla Peeves en continuant de la bombarder...

Cross en esquiva une autre avant de recevoir deux bombabouses, une dans les cheveux, une autre sur la cuisse. L'esprit frappeur semblait tellement s'amuser qu'il redoubla ses lancés. Mais Orah ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille quand elle se prit les attaques de plein fouet. Elle fronça les sourcils et remonta ses manches salit par les bombes.

— Très...Très bien...souffla-t-elle la voix tremblante.

_Toujours Fier, Jamais à Terre_. La voix d'un homme récitant cette phrase sembla résonner dans sa tête. La demoiselle déglutit en pointant sa baguette, sur Peeves, qui lui jetait un regard menaçant. Il ricana alors de toutes ses dents et disparut.

— _Spiritus apparentia_ ! Bredouilla-t-elle se rappelant l'avoir vu dans un des livres qu'elle avait lu plutôt.

L'esprit fantôme réapparu à quelques mètres d'elle. Il fronça les sourcils semblant essayer de disparaître à nouveau en vain. Il était vexé et énervé, il se rapprocha vivement d'elle, furieux.

Cross déglutit une nouvelle fois l'ayant énervé de plus belle et sursauta quand des chaînes enchantées apparurent et ligotèrent le fantôme. Elle regarda sa baguette avec incompréhension. Peeves s'agitait dans tous les sens sans arriver à se défaire du sortilège. La demoiselle s'éloigna le plus possible de lui.

— Ne t'en prends plus à moi, ou je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. Est-ce bien clair ? Tenta-t-elle de l'intimider malgré le tremblement de sa voix.

Le fantôme s'était immobilisé sous la fausse menace. Prenant ça pour une réponse positive de Peeves, l'adolescente fit un moulinet avec sa baguette, jetant ainsi ce qui semblait être l'anti-sort. Elle tourna les talons et continua son chemin expressément. L'esprit frappeur secoua frénétiquement la tête et s'agita furieusement. Il vola vers Orha, près à prendre sa revanche.

— _Expulso _! Bafouilla-t-elle en reculant. Ne t'approche pas ! Plaida-t-elle en tombant au sol, trébuchant.

Dans sa chute, sa baguette cracha un jet. Peeves se fit toucher par un éclair bleu, et vola en zigzaguant se dégonflant comme un vulgaire ballon de baudruche. Il virevolta comme une feuille, complètement à plat, jusqu'à atterrir au sol. Cross regarda sa baguette avec des yeux ronds. Des applaudissements la firent sursauter.

— Impressionnant, vraiment très impressionnant ! S'exclama Dumbledore en frappant dans ses mains.

La jeune fille se releva apercevant le directeur, le professeur McGonagall ainsi qu'un vieil homme enrobé qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle baissa la tête, rougissante, elle ne s'était pas aperçut de leurs présences.

— Où avez-vous appris ses sorts ? Demanda Minerva en s'approchant d'elle.

Pour toutes réponses, Orha releva doucement la tête, tout en haussant les épaules.

— C'est ce que je me demandais...Enfin certains, je les ai lu dans les livres de la bibliothèque...balbutia-t-elle.

— Vous maitrisez les sortilèges informulés ? L'interrogea Albus, les yeux brillant.

— Sortilèges informulés ? Répéta la demoiselle, déconcertée.

Les trois professeurs se concertèrent du regard. Invraisemblable, la jeune fille semblait aussi étonnée qu'eux...Le directeur de Hogwarts était avide de curiosité.

— Il semblerait que soit doué en sortilèges, constata-t-il. Approchez mon petit !

Orha songea plutôt qu'il s'agissait plus de _chance_ que de _talent_. L'adolescente s'approcha d'un pas mal assurée et s'arrêta à la hauteur des trois adultes. Elle dévisagea le troisième professeur qui semblait en faire de même. La jeune fille ne semblait pouvoir détacher son regard de l'épaisse moustache qu'il avait.

— Voici le professeur Slughorn, il est...commença le directeur.

— Le professeur des potions...Vous êtes aussi, le directeur de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Coupa-t-elle. Enchanté, monsieur...s'intimida-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Horace semblait enchanté de cette poignée de mains, chose qu'il accepta, immédiatement. Orah voyait en lui, l'homme qui pourrait la sauver de cette apparence masculine. Bien qu'un peu habituée à celle-ci, la jeune fille donnerait n'importe quoi pour retrouver son véritable corps.

* * *

** D**umbledore laissa Orha au bon soin de Minerva, pendant qu'il accompagnait Slughorn faire la potion. McGonagall amena Cross dans une pièce afin de lui faire passer les épreuves qui seraient l'équivalent de ses O.W.L. La demoiselle hocha la tête signalant qu'elle était plus ou moins prête. Orha passa toute l'après-midi en compagnie de la directrice des Gryffondor, passant les épreuves, l'une après l'autre.

Elle commença par les sortilèges, à la demande du professeur de métamorphose, elle exécuta divers sortilèges sous les directives de la sorcière qui afficha un fin sourire. Elle lui remit une note Optimal pour cette matière.

Restant sur la pratique, Orha passa une épreuve de métamorphose. Si l'écrit fut une réussite, la pratique n'en fut pas moins explosive. Minerva lui accorda un acceptable le visage noircir par la _maladresse_ de _son_ élève.

Les épreuves continuèrent encore et toujours. Orha valida six des sept matières. Un optimal lui avait été accordé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un effort exceptionnel pour la botanique, un acceptable pour l'astronomie ainsi que pour l'histoire de la magie et un piètre pour les potions. Le chaudron avait explosé à la figure d'Horace qui avait insisté pour lui faire passer la dernière épreuve.

— Eh bien, vous avez réussi votre examen ! Vous pourrez rejoindre les sixièmes années ! La félicita Dumbledore.

— Mais...J'ai complètement raté la potion! Balbutia-t-elle, terriblement gênée.

— Je vous ferez progresser, Miss...Monsieur Cross ! S'exclama Horace sur un ton défi.

— Quand est-il de la potion ? Demanda McGonagall.

— Elle mijote, elle mijote ! S'exclama Slughorn. Elle sera prête, ce soir. C'est une potion qu'il faut absolument boire quand le soleil est couché ! Précisa-t-il sérieusement en pointant son index.

— Bien allons manger alors ! S'exclama Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe.

* * *

** L**a nuit était tombée. Il était 22 heures lorsque les professeurs vinrent à la rencontre d'Orha dans l'infirmerie. Horace tendit une large fiole contenant un étrange liquide violine, qui semblait en ébullition et dégageait une odeur encore plus putride de celle des bombabouses. La jeune fille fit une grimace de dégoût. Horace l'encouragea à l'avaler. Cross déglutit puis après une grande inspiration, elle le fit cul sec. L'adolescente toussota, la potion avait un goût d'œuf pourrit. Elle crut à un moment qu'elle allait tout vomir.

La demoiselle eut une nausée, alors que son corps se mit à chauffer. Elle avait tellement chaud qu'elle avait l'impression de fondre, son corps rapetissait juste un peu. Ses cheveux se disciplinèrent tout en poussant, son visage carré devint ovale, féminin. Son corps s'affina. En quelques secondes, Orha retrouva son corps. Folle de joie, elle sauta dans les bras d'Horace qui fut plus que surprit.

— Oh merci ! Merci ! Professeur ! S'exclama-t-elle, reconnaissante.

Albus observa la scène amusé, mais un éclat dans ses yeux le laissait suspicieux. Si facile...Trop facile...Il attendit patiemment, mais Cross conservait son apparence de jeune fille. La demoiselle serra dans ses bras Minerva qui semblait un peu choquée de son comportement, puis elle serra la main du directeur.

— Ne criez pas victoire trop tôt, Miss Cross ! La mit en garde Dumbledore.

Après quelques recommandations de Slughorn. Les trois professeurs quittèrent l'infirmerie pour laisser la jeune fille dormir. Orha chercha Mme Pomfresh du regard, celle-ci était près de son armoire, elle semblait faire l'inventaire avant la rentrée. L'adolescente alla la rejoindre.

— Regardez ! S'exclama-t-elle de joie en tournant sur elle-même.

— J'ai vu, miss, j'ai vu ! Rit Poppy. Filez donc au lit, maintenant !

— Bonne nuit, Madame !

Orha se dirigea vers son lit et après avoir tiré les draps, elle grimpa dessus. La jeune fille s'installa confortablement puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était bien dégagé lui laissant le loisir d'observer les astres. Les étoiles scintillaient de mille feux, mais c'est la lune qui attira son attention. C'était la _pleine lune_. Cross la trouva magnifique, telle une sphère argentée brillant dans le ciel. Elle se coucha et observa une dernière fois le ciel avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

**L**e lendemain matin, Dumbledore et Slughorn étaient à l'infirmerie sous la demande de Mme Pomfresh. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les deux hommes trouvèrent Orah assise sur son lit, une moue sur le visage, dans son apparence masculine.

— Il semblerait que mes doutes ne se confirment ! Déclara calmement Albus.

— Vous avez essayé, je ne vous en veux pas...J'ai été trop vite...soupira Cross.

Horace semblait perplexe. Il lança un regard interrogateur en direction de Poppy.

— Quand a-t-elle retrouvé cet aspect ?

— A l'aube.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, souffla-t-il contrarié, sous le regard du directeur il s'empressa de s'expliquer. J'ai utilisé la base d'une potion extrêmement rare : la potion lunaire. Une mixture qui n'a qu'une propriété, intensifier les effets de n'importe quelle potion, du moment qu'elle soit ingurgité un soir de pleine lune...J'en ai usé, sachant que c'était justement la pleine lune hier...commença-t-il. J'aimerai vérifier, une certaine théorie...

— Une théorie ? Répéta sèchement McGonagall qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle. Horace ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, cette enfant n'est pas un cobaye ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

— Non, non, ne vous méprenez pas ! Se défendit le professeur des potions. La théorie que j'aimerai exploiter est dû à cette potion...Je souhaiterai savoir si elle fera effet ce soir, au coucher du soleil.

Dumbledore approuva sous les protestations de Minerva. Orha passa donc sa journée à traîner dans le château, notamment dans la bibliothèque. Elle attendait sagement que la nuit tombe. Horace lui avait confié qu'elle devrait continuer de boire cette potion jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse effet et dissipe entièrement le maléfice.

* * *

** L**a journée fut terriblement longue pour la jeune fille. Et au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Orha retrouva sans l'aide de la potion, son apparence féminine, mais seulement pendant quelques heures au lieu de toute la nuit. Slughorn expliqua alors qu'il continuerait le traitement, les soirs de pleine lune, afin d'exploiter les effets de la potion lunaire. Il demanda donc à Albus, de remettre dès maintenant, une autorisation de sortie après le couvre-feu pour Orha. Dumbledore accepta. Une longue lutte contre ce maléfice allait débuter, et le meilleur allié de Cross résidait dans cette mystérieuse potion lunaire.

— J'ai l'impression d'être un loup-Garou...Sauf que j'attendrai avec impatiente la pleine lune, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de retrouver mon corps pour toute une nuit! Soupira l'adolescente.

A sa remarque, une lueur pétilla dans les yeux de Dumbledore, une lueur que remarqua la jeune fille. Elle se demanda ce que pouvait signifier ce regard...


	4. LE CHAPEAUFLOU

Bonjour à tous,

Je vous remercie pour les Reviews, que j'accueille toujours aussi chaleureusement ! Je suis également très contente de voir ma liste de lecteurs s'agrandir ! Bienvenue à vous !

_Liily01_ : Merci pour tout tes compliments. J'espère que mon histoire continuera à t'intéresser avec la suite.

_Lou Celestial _: Si j'ai bien compris, tu proposes Remus dans le rôle du héros de l'histoire ? Si c'est bien cela, puis-je me permettre de te demander ce qui te fait penser cela ? J'aime l'originalité et surprendre. J'ai énormément travaillé mon OC, et ça me fait toujours un réel plaisir de savoir qu'elle plaît.

_Talyssa_ : J'avoue que mon histoire de potion lunaire est un peu tordue (rire). Peut être que je me suis mal exprimé dans les explications de celle-ci...Bien que trois heures de philo, dur ! Tu es bien courageuse ! Donc en résumé, la potion lunaire amplifie, les effets des potions basiques en tout genre, si la personne la boit à la pleine lune, sinon, ça ne marche pas. Slughorn veut vérifier si ces effets continue d'agir les autres soirs...En quelque sorte...C'est vraiment tiré par les cheveux...(rire). J'espère que c'est cela que tu n'avais pas bien saisi, et je suis vraiment désolée !

* * *

Je suis de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui (rire), alors j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau en vous postant ce chapitre ! Parce que, votre soutient m'apporte beaucoup et que je vous aime les gens, si, si ! Alors voilà : Cadeau !

Ça y est ! _Les Maraudeurs_ entre en scène ! De ce fait, je dois vous faire un petit topo sur _mes_ Maraudeurs.

J'aime beaucoup le James de mon histoire, qui me fait bien rire, surtout avec ses attitudes. Il est comme dans la version de J.K.R poursuiveur et non attrapeur ! Bien qu'il est son vif d'or !

Pour ce qui est de Sirius, ne vous attendez pas à le voir courir après tout ce qui porte une jupe. Non, mon Sirius est loin, très loin d'être comme cela ! Et pour être honnête, je ne l'ai jamais perçu comme tel. Je le vois plus passer son temps à _marauder_ qu'à _draguer_, même s'il a dû charme...Et peut être qu'il serai bon que je lui enseigne le mot « prudence » parce que des fois, il est un peu inconscient (rire).

Remus, le doux garçon victime de lycanthrope malgré lui, je l'imagine comme une personne assez calme qui est toujours là pour freiner les âneries des deux idiots, vu précédemment ci-dessus (rire) ! Même s'il a de temps en temps quelque...dérapages !

Quand à Peter, eh bien, lui aussi à _sa_ place dans mon histoire. Certes, il a fait de mauvaise chose, parce qu'il manquait de confiance en lui et qu'il était surtout terrifié. La peur peut nous faire, faire des chose surprenante ! Mais c'était un Maraudeurs et si les trois autres l'ont acceptés, j'imagine qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons ! Bref, alors mon Peter est châtain très clair, voir même blond dans mon histoire. Cela me permet de le différencier de Remus. J'avoue que dans certains chapitre, il paraît un peu effacé, mais ne vous inquiétez, il est bien là (rire).

Au niveau de leur _surnoms_, je reprend la version anglaise _plus ou moins_. James est « _Prangs_ », (je vous vois venir : « C'est n'est pas Prongs normalement ? ». Eh bien, non, je l'ai trouvé sur le profil de James sur _EHP_...Dont ici, cela sera « Prangs »), Sirius est « _Paddy_ », Remus est « _Moony_ » et Peter est « _Wormy_ ».

J'avoue avoir du mal avec les surnoms de Sirius et Peter, d'où le petit remix, dirons-nous. Et je ne me voyais pas mélanger les versions française et anglaise ( j'y ai songé, mais non, c'est tout simplement moche !). J'espère que cela ne gênera pas votre lecture !

Aussi, je profiterai de mon histoire pour développer certaines questions au sujet de la _Carte des Maraudeurs_. Parce que tout le monde ce demande pourquoi et comment ils l'ont crée. J'espère que ma vision de la chose vous charmera, plus tard dans l'histoire...

Bien évidemment, si les Maraudeurs sont là, il y a aussi Lily Evans ! Jeune fille intelligente, compréhensif et très douce, enfin, douce... Ma Lily fait parfois preuve de violence, armé d'un livre (rire).

Pour la chanson du Choixpeau magique, si le premier paragraphe est entièrement à moi, le second est tiré du livre _«_ _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu »_, et donc en l'occurrence, ce n'est pas à moi mais l'admirable J.K.R !

Je pense avoir tout dit pour ce chapitre, à si une dernière petite chose, pas très explicite, mais je suis sûr que vous comprendrez : dans mon histoire rien n'est fait au hasard (rire). Sans trop en dire, ne vous fiez pas trop à ce qui pourrait paraître « _cliché_ », parce que je fais tout pour qu'il y en ait le moins possible ! Je tiens à rester un maximum dans l'originalité ! Certains cas sont _nécessaire_ au bon déroulement de mon histoire. J'espère que ces _maigres_ clichés ne vous feront pas fuir ! Donc _ne_ vous faites _pas_ d'idées hâtifs qui pourraient_ vous décevoir_, car ce n'est que le début de l'histoire ! (oh une rime, rire).

Pour avoir de plus amples informations sur l'histoire, je vous invite à faire un tour sur mon profil !

Je vous laisse lire ou savourer, au choix, le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis qui sont toujours bon à prendre quelques soient leurs natures. Et puis une Review, c'est gratuit et ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Et c'est fou comment ça motive ! Je suis en foule, grâce à vous, merci ! (rire).

* * *

04

LE CHAPEAUFLOU

** C**'était enfin le grand jour ! Orha allait dès ce soir devenir une élève officielle de Hogwarts. Elle était un peu anxieuse, quant à la maison, dans laquelle elle irait. Et si aucune ne lui correspondait ? Et si les élèves étaient méchants avec elle ? Et si quelqu'un découvrait sa véritable identité ? Tant de questions qui la tourmentaient.

Cross passa la plupart de sa journée à se répéter son rôle. Elle était un _jeune homme_ de 16 ans, un sang-mêlé, ayant été malade enfant, ce qui avait retardé sa scolarité, le temps qu'il se remette à niveau. C'était étrange de ce dire qu'elle allait mentir aux autres et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Puis, un _détail_ lui sauta aux yeux, une broutille à laquelle elle n'avait pas songé avant...Mais qui ne se révélait pas sans importance. Si elle était un garçon, elle devrait tout faire comme, ça c'était un fait. Mais cela signifiait qu'elle devrait également _dormir_ avec des garçons. Orha se pétrifia sur place. La jeune fille secoua énergiquement la tête, tentant de se reprendre. Dormir avec des garçons...Cela serait un miracle qu'elle arrive à berner des gars si longtemps. Visiblement, la difficulté était bien plus élevée, que ce qu'elle avait pensée.

* * *

** C**ross faisait les cents pas. Elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse et c'était bientôt l'heure. McGonagall lui avait demandé de rester dans l'antichambre, pièce qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs. La Grande Salle était déjà bien bondée. La jeune fille était au bord de la crise d'angoisse. « _Toujours Fier, Jamais à Terre_ », se répétait-elle à toute vitesse. Mais le stress était là. Depuis son réveil, elle avait été en contact qu'avec des adultes, certes la bibliothèque avait été un allié de poids pour la remettre sur les bons rails... Mais voilà, de quoi parleraient avec ses camarades tous sexes confondus ? Ils n'allaient sûrement pas lui parler à longueur de journée de la magie et des cours ! Or, elle serait dans l'ignorance totale, les gens la trouveront alors très bizarre, ce qui lui apportera sûrement beaucoup d'ennuis !

Elle passa une main nerveuse dans sa touffe de cheveux indisciplinée, qu'elle avait pourtant tenté d'apprivoiser en vain. Elle fit le tour d'elle-même. De sa coiffure, passant par sa robe, jusqu'au cirage parfait de ses chaussures qui scintillaient. Orha hésita, en avait-elle trop fait ? Elle refit des cents pas avant de jeter une œillade agitée, dans la minuscule ouverture de la porte, elle l'avait légèrement ouverte, pour voir que la salle était pleine cette fois. Elle aperçut le professeur de métamorphose entrer par la double porte avec un sorte de gros tissu noir dans la main droite et d'un tabouret dans l'autre, elle était suivit par une trentaine d'élèves. L'adolescente en conclut que cela devait être les premières années. La demoiselle referma la porte, sa respiration s'accéléra.

* * *

**M**cGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et s'en écarta un peu. Le silence s'installa alors peu à peu dans la salle. La déchirure qui traversait l'étoffe s'ouvrit lentement, puis le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_En ces temps sombres_

_Soyons tous unis_

_Car dans notre grand nombre_

_Nous serons bénis_

_Hogwarts est votre seconde maison_

_Votre seconde famille_

_Qui ne tolère pas la trahison_

_Restez fidèle à la Bastille_

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

_Monter par-dessus tout, la vertu du courage_

_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science_

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné_

_Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés_

_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

Le Choixpeau s'immobilisa de nouveau. Le calme précédent son monologue fût remplacé par un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui résonnait dans toute la salle. Lorsque Minerva laissa le parchemin de la liste des premières années se dérouler, le silence revint. Tous les élèves savaient, qu'il ne fallait _jamais_ la déranger, pendant la Cérémonie de la Répartition.

À la table des Gryffondors, une jeune fille à l'épaisse chevelure rousse et aux yeux en forme d'amande, d'un vert lumineux observait la parade des premières années tout en ignorant superbement un jeune homme à la chevelure brune indisciplinée. Sa tête reposait dans le creux de sa main, le coude appuyé sur la table. Le garçon avait simplement voulu la saluer par pure politesse ne l'ayant pas vu depuis deux mois. Un autre jeune homme brun se moquait de lui en riant ouvertement, un rire étrange qui ressemblait à l'aboiement d'un chien.

— Sirius ! Murmura d'un ton mécontent un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain. Tu veux vraiment commencer l'année avec une retenu en tête à tête avec McGonagall ?

L'adolescent cessa de rire et tourna la tête en direction de la table des professeurs. Il croisa le regard perçant de sa directrice de maison. Black déglutit et se ratatina sur son banc faisant mine de se faire oublier. Minerva commença à appeler un à un les élèves. Le premier, Adams Lewis, fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Puis peu à peu que le temps passait, la file des premières années diminua. À la table des lions, la jeune fille rousse se redressa subitement inclinant la tête de côté. Son regard allait de McGonagall à la porte situé derrière la table des professeurs. Son attitude n'échappa pas à James Potter, qui se mit à chercher du regard, ce qu'elle contemplait ainsi.

— Pourquoi McGo regarde-t-elle sans arrêt cette porte ? Murmura-t-il.

Bien que basses, ces paroles parvinrent à l'oreille de sa voisine d'en face. Il eut le plaisir de pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Mais la jeune fille tourna la tête, levant le nez en signe de dédain. Le Gryffondor remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et tourna de nouveau la tête vers sa directrice de maison. Le dernier élève, Williams Eddy, venait d'être envoyé à Poufsouffle. Contrairement à d'habitude, Minerva ne bougea pas, semblant attendre, ce qui n'échappa pas à certains élèves. Elle fit signe à Dumbledore. Ceci-ci se leva et demanda le silence.

— Cette année, _exceptionnellement_, nous accueillons un nouvel élève ! Commença-t-il d'une voix posée. Un nouvel élève qui rentrera directement en sixième année, précisa-t-il alors qu'un brouhaha de chuchotement s'élevait dans la salle. Notre jeune ami, n'a pu nous rejoindre, il y a six ans. Il était de faible constitution, mais il est à présent en pleine santé ! Expliqua-t-il en ouvrant les bras. Je vous demande de l'accueillir chaleureusement, M. Cross ! Termina-t-il, en pivotant vers la porte.

Orha attendit que le directeur ouvre la porte, lui donnant ainsi, le signal pour venir les rejoindre. La jeune fille resta bien droite et avança à grand pas, sans vaciller, malgré son stress, vers McGonagall. Elle lui présenta le tabouret et Cross y prit place sans mal. L'escabeau était même un peu trop petit pour elle. Le professeur de métamorphose posa alors le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Orha expira lentement, tentant de cacher ses légers tremblements et sursauta discrètement, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix dans sa tête :

— Tiens, tiens...Qu'avons-nous là ? Hum...Intéressant, très intéressant même...

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Victime d'aphasie, n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-il. Je suis le Choixpeau magique, mon rôle est de répartir les élèves selon leurs aptitudes dans la maison qui leur correspondra, expliqua-t-il.

— Suis-je recalé ? Tenta-t-elle nerveuse.

— Hummm...susurra l'étoffe. Je vois beaucoup de chose...Trop de chose..._Cette maison_ est-elle vraiment un bon choix ? S'interrogea-t-il, lui-même.

Cross l'entendit faire un long monologue, elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il murmurait, elle n'entendit que distinctement le nom de chacune des maisons. Le reste demeurait incompréhensible. L'adolescente jeta alors un œil à la McGonagall, qui l'observait dans un haussement de sourcils. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent vers les quatre tables, les élèves chuchotaient entre eux, tout en lui lançant d'étranges regards. Orha tourna légèrement la tête, Dumbledore inclina légèrement la tête en lui souriant.

— Dites...Monsieur le Choixpeau...Je ne voudrais pas paraître impertinent, mais pourriez-vous vous décider ? Plaida-t-elle, les mains crispées sur le bord du tabouret. Cette situation commence à être...gênante, rajouta-t-elle.

— Hum...As-tu une préférence ?

— Je ne connais pas les maisons de Hogwarts...Je veux juste un endroit où les gens seront chaleureux, un endroit où je me sentirai chez moi, un endroit où les gens sont sincère, loyaux...balbutia-t-elle.

Le Choixpeau l'écouta attentivement, et sembla songeur et embêté. Cross se demandait, s'il n'allait pas lui dire que finalement, elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Elle ferma très fort les yeux, se chassant cette idée stupide de la tête.

— Hum...Je n'ai guère le choix...Hum...Le mieux pour toi est GRYFFONDOR !

Orha glissa légèrement sur le tabouret, soulagée. Elle croisa le regard de sa nouvelle directrice de maison qui afficha un discret sourire. La sorcière lui retira le Choixpeau de la tête et lui présenta de sa main sa table, l'adolescente tourna son visage dans sa direction. Mais elle ne bougea pas, tous les élèves avaient la tête tournées vers elle, il n'y avait pas un bruit.

La jeune fille fit un bond sur le côté quand de forts applaudissements retentirent derrière elle. Dumbledore tapait dans ses mains, bientôt suivit par le professeur de métamorphose, ainsi que les autres professeurs. Quelques instants après, les élèves les imitèrent et la table des Griffons entra dans une euphorie qui couvrit tous les bruits de la salle.

Intimidée, Orha s'avança vers ce qui allait devenir sa nouvelle maison. Elle chercha du regard une place et elle vit une main lui faire signe. C'était la jeune fille rousse, elle l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Lorsque Cross prit place, elle croisa le regard noir de James Potter et se figea sur place devant tant d'hostilité.

— Aux nouveaux arrivant, je souhaite la bienvenue ! Aux anciens, bon retour parmi nous ! Je souhaite aussi la bienvenue à Nymphéa Little, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Je tiens à rappeler certaines règles de l'école : la forêt à côté du parc est interdite, sauf si vous désirez mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances, il est bon que certains anciens s'en souviennent ! Lança-t-il, en jetant un œil à la table des Gryffondors. Il est formellement interdit de faire usage de la magie dans les couloirs, et en dehors des cours ! Rajouta-t-il sans quitter la table des lions du regard. Il est également interdit de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit ! M. Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous signalez que la liste du règlement de l'école a été affichée à chacun des étages et qu'une sanction attendra chaque élèves l'enfreignant ! Les prévenu-t-il en agitant son index. Et maintenant, que le banquet commence ! S'exclama-t-il alors que la nourriture apparaissait sur les tables.

Les élèves, affamés, se ruèrent sur la nourriture. Orha regarda un jeune homme aux courts cheveux couleur blé, en léger surpoids, manger des cuisses de poulet comme un ogre. Elle détourna ses yeux pour croiser un regard gris insondables. Le propriétaire de cette paire d'yeux la toisa. Elle arqua un sourcil, avant de se désintéresser de son voisin d'en face, lorsque sa voisine lui adressa la parole.

— Je suis Lily Evans, enchantée ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

— Orha Cross, répondit-t-elle tout sourire en acceptant la poignée de main.

— Je n'avais jamais vu de Chapeauflou! Déclara une voix masculine.

Cross dévisagea le garçon brun à lunettes assit en face de Lily. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Chapeauquoi ?

— Chapeauflou ! Répéta le garçon au regard gris.

Orha lança un regard plein d'interrogation à la rousse qui lui sourit.

— C'est comme ça qu'on appelle un élève quand le Choixpeau met plus de cinq minutes pour se décider où le répartir, expliqua-t-elle.

— Oh, je vois... Il ne savait pas vraiment où me mettre... Il était extrêmement embarrassé en fait, avoua Orha, le plus innocemment du monde.

— Parche que tu nois pas de bonche compétenches ? Demanda le blondinet la bouche pleine.

— Euh... Je n'ai absolument rien comprit, balbutia-t-elle.

— Peter voulait savoir si c'était dû à tes aptitudes! Traduisit un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain.

La jeune fille hocha la tête sur le côté. Ses yeux fixèrent les cicatrices, qu'il avait sur son visage, comme s'il avait était griffé par un animal sauvage sur toute la longueur de son minois. L'adolescente cligna des yeux.

— Je ne sais pas trop... répondit-elle finalement. Un Chapeauflou...soupira-t-elle en plaquant sa main sur son visage, exaspérée.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, la rassura Lily. Au fait, Remus et moi – elle montra le garçon balafré - nous sommes préfets. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas.

— D'accord...Merci...

Orha observa avec effroi les fantômes apparaître dans la grande salle. L'un d'eux, avec une fraise autour du cou, vint les saluer. Elle apprit de la bouche d'Evans, qu'il était Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington – plus communément appelé Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête - et qu'il était le fantôme de leur maison. La jeune fille se demanda si l'esprit frappeur de la dernière fois était ici, espérant de tout cœur que non. Cross avait une peur bleue des fantômes, surtout celui-là.

— Ah ! S'écria Peter en lâchant une cuisse de poulet qu'il venait de prendre dans le plat.

Cross plissa des yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut ce qu'elle redoutait. Peeves se retourna directement vers elle. Orha remarqua que le sourire de Lily s'effaça et que les quatre autres jeunes hommes avaient discrètement sortit leurs baguettes. Elle déglutit. James et Sirius le défièrent du regard alors que Peter et Remus était sur leur garde. Peeves s'éleva lentement flottant ainsi entièrement au-dessus de la table et se pencha lentement vers le jeune fille, qui avait plongé sa main dans sa poche, prête à dégainer sa baguette.

L'esprit frappeur lui lança une bombabouse qu'Orha attrapa dans sa main gauche avec une facilité qui la déconcerta. Puis brandit, d'un geste hésitant, sa baguette vers Peeves, tremblante. Un éclair violet sortit de sa baguette heurtant le fantôme de plein fouet, qui alla s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce contre le mur de la table des Serpentards. L'esprit frappeur ressemblait à un œuf qu'on aurait jeté contre une mur.

— Trop cool ! S'exclama Sirius en l'admirant avec des yeux scintillant.

— Toi, tu me plais bien ! Lui lança James.

La jeune fille resta coite un moment, observant bêtement sa baguette, puis arqua un sourcil tout en se penchant en arrière, jetant un œil à Potter. Remus dissimula un sourire alors que Peter la dévorait du même regard que Black. Elle se risqua un œil à Lily qui levait les yeux ciel.

— C'est interdit d'utiliser la magie ! S'exclama celle-ci.

Puis se tourna de nouveau vers James.

— Désolé...T'es pas mon genre, lâcha Orha en se désintéressant de James qui affichait une mine choquée. J'ai pas fait exprès...Lily...

Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire. Un rire qui se tue quand McGonagall arriva derrière eux, les mains sur les hanches. Cross sentit son regard sur elle et leva les yeux vers sa directrice de maison, la vieille sorcière n'était visiblement pas contente.

— M. Cross... commença-t-elle.

— Professeur...déglutit-elle.

— Est-ce votre œuvre ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant d'un signe de tête Peeves qui était toujours étalé contre le mur.

— Involontairement! S'exclama-t-elle sincèrement. Je n'ai blessé personne ! Rajouta-t-elle, précipitamment.

— Vos réflexes sont vraiment impressionnant ! Mentit Minerva avec un petit sourire. M. Potter, appela-t-elle. James se tourna vers elle, la bouche pleine de purée. Je veux que vous fassiez passer des essais à M. Cross. Il serait peut être intéressant de l'avoir dans notre équipe. Je compte sur vous !

Il hocha la tête ne pouvant parler. La directrice des Gryffondors se contrôla, pour ne pas montrer son excitation, quant à voir ce que pouvait valoir la jeune fille sur un balai et repartit en direction de la table des professeurs avec son air sévère. Orha cligna des yeux ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. James avala difficilement sa nourriture.

— Tu sais jouer au Quidditch ? Lui demanda-t-il.

— Non...A vrai dire...Je ne sais même pas voler sur un balai...avoua-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Étant amnésique, elle ne savait plus si oui ou non, elle savait le faire...

— O.K... répondit le capitaine de l'équipe, blasé. Bon, je peux arranger ça... Je t'apprends à voler et tu me montres ce que tu sais faire ? Proposa-t-il.

— Le deal me paraît honnête, très bien...Euh...

— James, James Potter ! Se présenta-t-il en essuyant sa main sur sa robe de sorcier, avant de la lui tendre.

— Enchanté...

— Mon flair me dit que je ne dois surtout pas rater ça ! S'exclama Sirius en riant.

— _Ton_ flair ? Tu te prends pour un _chien_ ? Lui lança Orha, perplexe.

Le jeune homme se tut un moment. Il toussota et haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. La jeune fille arqua un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Evans.

— Lily ?

— Oui ?

— Le dortoir, tu pourrais m'indiquer où il est ?

— Laisses, je m'en occupe ! S'empressa de dire Remus.

Il se leva bientôt suivit de Cross. Étrangement, les trois autres garçons abandonnèrent leurs assiettes et suivirent le mouvement. Orha regretta de devoir partir avec eux. Elle aurait préférée rester avec la rousse, qui lui semblait plus sympathique, que ces gars. Mais elle dû s'y résoudre...Parce qu'en ce moment, elle _était_ un garçon...Un garçon doublé d'un Chapeauflou... Pleins d'élèves la pointèrent du doigt alors qu'elle quittait la salle en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Elle soupira d'agacement.


	5. DEAL

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour les Reviews, ça me comble toujours de bonheur ! Encore un grand merci à vous ! Et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs !

_Mathde_ : Je te remercie pour tes compliments. Un merci à ma folle imagination aussi, au passage (rire). Comme tu le dis, oui, j'ai une vaste possibilité de trame avec cette avantage, et je prime beaucoup dessus pour mon originalité ! Tu m'as beaucoup fait rire ! Tu as, exactement, relaté tout ce dont j'attendais ! C'est fort, très fort même ! Mais non, tu fais fausse route ! Orha ne s'est pas intégré aux Maraudeurs. Je ne l'ai jamais stipulé, j'ai laissé volontairement des indices pour justement vous faire comprendre le contraire ! Mais ils semblent être assez discret, puisque tu ne les as pas vu, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. James lui jette un regard noir et Sirius la toise du regard. Ils ne l'ont pas accepté parmi eux, et tu auras plus de détail dans ce chapitre ! Pour ses aptitudes magiques, elle est loin d'être Mary-Sue car les ¾ du temps, elle s'étonne elle-même de ce qui se passe avec sa baguette, et c'est un peu un coup de chance. Et je ferai tout pour qu'elle n'est jamais cette image, tu as mon humble parole ! Alors, tu m'as encore fait rire pour le coup de l'attrapeuse...Je crois que tu vas être étonnée dans quelques chapitres ! (rire). Tes critiques sont les bienvenues, et je les ai très bien prises ! (rire). J'espère que la suite te plaira et comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ne te fies pas à la lecture et attends de voir réellement les choses se passer ! Merci pour cette Review riche en élément, je l'ai trouvé génial !

_Liily01_ : Ah l'amitié Orha/Lily. Ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Pour le moment, ils sont juste camarades. Hum, la jalousie de James, tu dis. Oh, je crois que certaines choses vont te plaire alors (rire).

_Mini-Yuya_ : Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

_Lou Celestial_ : Tout à fait pour James ! Si Tonk est à Remus alors Lily est à James, ça, ça ne fait nul doute ! Pour le rôle de Remus, c'est joliment pensé, mais as-tu raison ? (rire). Je te laisse découvrir la réponse par toi-même au fil de l'histoire ! C'est vrai, que je n'ai pas cité Peter comme étant le héros. En fait, je n'ai cité personne, si ce n'est le fait que ce rôle est destiné aux personnages Canon ! Je suis désolée, de te laisser sans réponse, mais je ne peux pas te gâcher le suspense ! Pour Sirius, je n'ai pas trop bien compris, désolée, j'ai un peu de mal après une semaine de fou au boulot (rire). Alors, Sirius n'est pas un collectionneur de conquête, certes. Mais dans la « normalité », ça reste néanmoins un adolescent avec des sentiments. Si c'est ce que tu voulais dire...Vraiment désolée, j'ai dû mal ce soir !

La sixième année scolaire est lancé ! Je vous avoue que pour une fois, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire (rire). Si ce n'est que vous allez vous faire une _première_ petite idée de mes petits Maraudeurs, on les voient beaucoup dans ce chapitre.

J'ai rajouté, sur mon profil, la progression de l'histoire, pour les petits curieux !

Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! Je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite le premier week-end d'Octobre ! A partir de maintenant, je passe la publication à toutes les dizaines de jours, environ.

* * *

05

DEAL

** L**es cinq adolescents parcouraient tranquillement les couloirs du château. Le regard d'Orha ne cessait d'aller de gauche à droite. Bien qu'elle se soit baladée de nombreuses fois dans l'école, elle n'avait aucune idée de la position de l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Cette petite balade lui permit de converser un peu avec Remus Lupin, qui s'était présenté entre deux. C'était un jeune homme très gentil et qui paraissait doux. Il avait un certain charme malgré son visage balafré. La demoiselle vit en lui _peut être_ un potentiel ami, bien que l'idée de savoir si elle en avait déjà eu, ou pas, lui traversa l'esprit.

Cross avait légèrement tournée la tête à plusieurs reprises afin de jeter un œil aux trois autres. James était au centre du trio. Ils parlaient à voix basse, mais leurs attitudes laissaient penser qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup.

— Nous y sommes ! S'exclama Lupin, la ramenant sur Terre.

— Le mot de passe ? Demanda une grosse dame en robe de soir rose qu'Orha salua d'un signe de tête.

— « _Fide Griffin_ », prononça Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

La dame les laissa passer. Orha cligna des yeux, son visage s'illumina, un frisson parcourut son corps. La salle commune ressemblait à une espèce d'immense salon familial. C'était une pièce aux couleurs chaudes associés à la maison. Il y avait de grands canapés de velours rouge près de la cheminée où ronronnait un feu. Il y avait un coin bibliothèque au fond de la pièce. Un grand tableau d'affichage était pendu au mur qui séparait deux escaliers.

— Ça te plaît ? Lui demanda Lupin un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres.

— Énormément, souffla-t-elle encore plongée dans sa contemplation.

Tellement absorbée par la décoration, Cross ne sentit pas les deux bras se glisser derrière ses épaules.

— Bienvenue à Gryffondor ! Chantonnèrent Sirius et Peter, les propriétaires des dits deux bras.

— Merci !

Bien que surprise de leurs gestes, elle avait opté pour réagir ainsi, bien que de légères rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Ils auraient sûrement trouvés bizarre qu'elle les éjecte... Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas _entre_ garçons ? La demoiselle profita de l'instant pour les détailler discrètement. Peter était sans aucun doute le plus petit d'entre eux et Remus, le dépassant de deux têtes, le plus grand. James était plus petit que Sirius. Sous sa forme masculine, Orha devait faire à peu près la même taille que Potter. Elle mit fin à sa contemplation lorsque Lupin lui indiqua un des escaliers qu'il emprunta aussitôt.

Suivant le mouvement, elle arriva dans un dortoir qui comportait cinq lits à baldaquin aux rideaux rouge. Cross sourit en se disant que ces étoffes lui permettraient d'avoir un peu d'intimité, cela la soulagea même. Les garçons s'installèrent chacun sur un lit, elle en déduisit que c'était les leurs. James et Peter avait les lits adjacents à la porte, sa couchette était donc entre Remus et Sirius...Bon si Lupin était son voisin de chambre, ça irait. Mais elle se méfia du second.

— Au fait, je suis Peter Pettigrow! Se présenta le blondinet, en attrapant sa main et la secouant frénétiquement.

— Enchanté, Peter !

Puis le garçon au regard gris, s'avança à son tour vers elle. Il marchait en faisant de grand pas, avec une grâce décontractée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il tendait l'autre.

— Sirius Black, dit-il.

Elle accepta la poignée de main en acquiesçant. Puis, elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Orha les observa un à un et s'aperçut que les quatre paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur elle. Cela la mit un peu mal à l'aise.

— Alors Orha, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'intégrer Hogwarts en cours de route ? Lui lança Remus avec un sourire bienveillant.

— Ça fait...Bizarre...répondit-elle avec sincérité. Lupin lui répondit avec un autre sourire tout en ouvrant un livre.

— Ce qui est bizarre, c'est ton prénom ! S'exclama Peter avec curiosité tout en la pointant du doigt.

La jeune fille baisse les yeux, souriante, tout en se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— C'est un acronyme de mes prénoms, dit-elle avec franchise sans vraiment réfléchir. Si bien, qu'elle regretta ses paroles l'instant d'après.

Première boulette...

— Un acronyme ? Répéta James avec intérêt. Tu as quatre prénoms ? Devina-t-il étonné, en haussant les sourcils.

La jeune fille hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant très vite à des prénoms masculins. Les quatre garçons se regardèrent.

— Quatre prénoms qui sont ? Demanda alors Black.

— Orphen, Refus, Hugh, Andy,...mentit-elle.

— Tu te présentes toujours avec ton acronyme ? La questionna Potter en croisant les bras.

— Toujours...

— Bien, ça te déranges, si je t'appelle Orphen ? Lui dit-il.

— Non...Du tout...

Le brun à lunettes afficha un grand sourire. Orha hocha la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas. Elle s'installa en tailleur observant les quatre jeunes hommes se lancer des regards, puis Potter toussota afin de porter l'attention sur lui.

— Orphen, maintenant que tu es dans notre dortoir. Il faut que l'on t'explique _les règles_ de celui-ci ! Déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. - Orha déglutit mais hocha la tête -. Tu verras par toi-même ce qu'on fait de nos journées et quoique tu puisses voir, tu seras tenu de te taire ! Commença-t-il d'une voix qui se faisant bien plus menaçante, il avait même sortit sa baguette. Ils nous arrivent de faire des balades nocturnes, Orphen, je te mets en garde. Si jamais, les professeurs l'apprennent, tu peux être sûr que tu auras affaires à nous quatre...Et qu'on se fera un plaisir de transformer ta _paisible_ vie - Cross laissa échapper un rire jaune - en véritable cauchemar !

Le visage de la jeune fille resta de marbre pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle-même. Le changement d'attitude de son camarade l'avait pourtant surprise. Elle qui pensait, qu'elle avait atterrit dans un dortoir pas trop mal, se demandait si elle n'était pas dans le pire. Cross jeta une œillade discrète vers Remus, qui s'était installé tranquillement dans son lit et était en pleine lecture. Sirius lui jetait un regard intimidant. Peter observait la scène sans un mot, un semblant mal à l'aise pour elle. Orha songea quelques instants à « Comment réagirait un garçon ? » puis finit par hausser les épaules. Ils lui cachaient des choses, et il en était de même pour elle. La demoiselle tenta de tirer cette situation à son avantage...

— Très bien, chef ! Ironisa-t-elle. Bien que sidérée par un comportement légèrement puéril, certes! - James devint rouge - Mais, il n'y a pas de problème, à une _seule_ condition.

Black allait protester, mais Potter le fit taire d'un geste de la main. La curiosité sans doute, la jeune fille doutait bien que Monsieur refuserai qu'on marchande avec lui. Elle déglutit lentement, reprenant son souffle, tentant de rester calme et ferme.

— Laquelle ? Demanda James.

— Les soirs de pleine lune... commença Orha.

Remus étouffa une quinte de toux et les trois autres la dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds. La demoiselle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Les soir de pleine lune, reprit-elle. Je serai amené à...disparaître. Le deal : Vous faites votre vie de votre côté et je fais la mienne du mien. Personne ne pause de questions sur les uns et les autres. Ainsi tout le monde vaquent à ses occupations sans rendre de compte. Ça vous va ?

Elle se félicita de pouvoir leur tenir un peu tête, mais surtout d'avoir gardé son calme. James afficha un sourire en coin de satisfaction. Sirius lançait des regards interrogateurs à Lupin qui répondait par des haussements d'épaules. Peter fixa la jeune fille de ses petits yeux humides.

— Tu es un loup-garou ? Lui demanda-t-il, avant d'être foudroyé par regard de Potter.

Orah éclata d'un rire franc qui les laissa perplexe. Puis se reprit plus sérieusement, reprenant son rôle.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de le savoir ou non ? S'exclama-t-elle. Peter, as-tu oublié mon deal ?

Elle devait rester crédible, quoi qu'ils diraient. Le garçon baissa la tête. Cross se demanda pourquoi ses trois amis semblaient lui lancer des regards de reproches. Puis James, soupira.

— Tu es monté dans mon estime, Orphen. Tu es plutôt intelligent, sembla-t-il la complimenter. J'accepte ce deal, il est judicieux. Cependant, si quelqu'un venait à le rompre...dit-il en jetant un œil à Peter. Que proposes-tu ?

Deuxième boulette...La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

— On fera carte sur table, répondit Orha au tac au tac. Ce qui veut dire que tous les cinq nous n'aurons plus aucun secret les uns pour les autres. On devra... - Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et se mit à réfléchir très vite -...se lancer un sortilège de _Nullum Secretum_ ! Lança-t-elle en se rappelant d'un sort qu'elle avait vu dans un livre de la bibliothèque.

Certes, la demoiselle poussait peut être la chose un peu loin, mais elle devait les convaincre de la laisser tranquille. Et ceux, coûte que coûte, son identité n'était-elle pas en jeu ?

— _Nullum secretum_ ? Répéta Black, perplexe.

— C'est l'équivalent d'un sortilège de _Fidelitas_, sauf que ce sortilège lies plusieurs personnes entre elles et les empêchent d'avoir des secrets les unes pour les autres...En quelques sorte...expliqua-t-Remus qui avait, accessoirement, levé le nez de son bouquin et qui semblait si connaître. Autrement dit, si quelqu'un brise le deal, tout le monde se retrouvera dans une situation inconfortable ! Comprit le préfet qui posa son livre sur ses genoux.

— C'est exactement ça...balbutia Orha, impressionné par le jeune homme. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— J'aime ta façon de faire, Orphen... Ça me va ! S'exclama James tout sourire. Il va juste falloir couper la queue au rat, déclara-t-il d'un ton énigmatique en regardant Peter.

Elle haussa les épaules sans vraiment comprendre la dernière phrase du jeune homme, avant de se liquéfier sur place, quand Black jugea bon de se changer devant elle bientôt imitait par Peter. Elle leur lança un « bonne nuit » précipitamment et ferma ses rideaux dans un geste brusque. Dans la pénombre de son lit, la demoiselle sortit sa baguette et lança un _silencio_. Puis barricada son lit de tout un palmarès de sort de protection, simple mais efficace. Ainsi, ils ne pouvaient ni l'entendre, ni s'approcher d'elle. Là, elle s'autorisa à se laisser glisser le long de sa tête de lit tout en soupirant de soulagement. Merlin qu'elle avait eu peur ! Cross se traita d'idiote, et espérai que ce deal suffirait à les tenir le plus loin possible d'elle.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher et Orha allait retrouver son corps d'origine. Seulement, cette expérience n'était pas sans douleur.

Sa transformation passée, Orphen, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, lança un _lumos_ et sortit un livre intitulé : « _Avoir de la répartie, mode d'emploi_ ». Il lui fallait étudier ce volume afin de mieux tenir tête à ses chers camarades de dortoirs. Eh oh combien, elle en aurait besoin !

* * *

** L**a nuit se passa sans encombre. Orha se leva de bonne heure, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. La jeune fille retira les protections de son lit mais laissa actif le sortilège de silence. Doucement, elle tira ses rideaux et jeta un œil dans la pièce. Les garçons dormaient encore paisiblement à son plus grand soulagement. Elle se leva et prit de quoi faire sa toilette. Cross eut la joie de découvrirent que la salle de bain commune était vide. Elle se débarbouilla avant de ressortir propre et habillée. Elle regarda son emploi du temps, fourrant dans son sac tout ce dont elle aurait besoin, puis le lança sur son épaule avant de quitter le dortoir. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser dans la chambre. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte que James Potter ouvrit les yeux. Il les fronça, songeur, avant de se retourner dans son lit.

La Grande Salle était quasiment déserte. Aucun professeur n'était présent. Il n'y avait que les tables des Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui comptaient le plus d'élèves et encore, leur nombre étaient dérisoire. A la table des Griffons, Orha vit Lily en compagnie de quatre autres jeunes filles. Elle s'avança vers elles, le sourire aux lèvres. Cross s'installa face à la rousse.

— Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Bonjour Orha, répondit Evans un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je te présente mes camarades de chambres...

Orphen écouta la présentation d'une oreille ne retenant pas tous les prénoms des jeunes filles. Cross était tellement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elles la dévisagèrent en gloussant.

— Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda la préfète.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Oh si, je m'inquiète ! Tu as eu la malchance d'être dans le dortoir de Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un air sévère. Enfin, heureusement que Remus est là pour relever le niveau de leur groupe...

Cross laissa échapper un rire crispé en repensant à la veille. La jeune fille aimait particulièrement la compagnie d'Evans, un peu moins celle des autres. Ensemble, elles parlaient de tout et de rien. Orphen constata à quel point la rousse était intelligente. Aussi, elle se demanda si celle-ci ne trouvait pas étrange de converser ainsi avec un garçon parce que les autres filles semblaient intimidées. Enfin pas toutes, Amber Sanders avait tenté de lui faire des avances indirectes au plus grand malheur d'Orha.

Puis Evans la mit en garde contre ses camarades de dortoirs, lui contant ce qu'ils faisaient à longueur de journée pendant leurs années scolaires : des blagues en tout genre. La demoiselle ne trouvait pas ça si catastrophique. Cross se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont Lily avait délibérément ignorée les trois garçons, hier. La rouquine ne semblait pas les apprécier...

* * *

**R**emus se leva, comme d'habitude en premier, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il fut surprit de voir qu'Orha n'était déjà plus dans son lit. Le jeune homme observa ses trois amis un à un. James était allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, fixant le plafond perdu dans ses pensées. Peter était sur le ventre, ronflant encore et avait un disgracieux filet de bave au coin de la bouche. Sirius, dont les couvertures étaient en vrac, dormait en boule.

— Tu as vu ? Lui lança soudainement James.

— Vu quoi ?

Le préfet resta perplexe, se demandant de quoi pouvait bien parler son ami. Potter se redressa sur son lit, se mettant en position assise, puis attrapa ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez.

— Orphen. Son discours, hier, me laisse sceptique. Tu penses que c'est un loup-garou ?

— Je ne sais pas Prangs...Nous seront amenés à le croiser si c'est le cas...Tu-sais-où...

Remus enfila sa chemise et réajusta sa cravate alors que James prit son menton de sa main, songeur, le regard fixé sur le lit à baldaquin de Cross. Puis il fronça les sourcils, en tournant la tête vers son ami.

— Tu as remarqué, Moony...Ce qu'il a fait hier ?

— Je doute pour Peter, mais je pense qu'on a tous remarqué...Il ne doit pas nous faire confiance pour lancer de telles protections autour de son lit. En même temps, il faut dire que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, hier ! Lui fit remarquer Lupin, en rassemblant ses affaires pour la journée.

— On devait te protéger ! Protesta James. Deal ou pas, quand on sera en mesure de le coincer, le secret d'Orha n'en sera plus un. Ça, je peux te l'assurer mon cher Moony. Foi de Maraudeurs. Je vais garder un œil discret sur lui.

Remus s'assit sur son lit alors que James sortit du sien et commença à s'habiller. Le préfet se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Pourquoi ne pas respecter sa demande ? Je ne pense pas qu'il remuera ciel et terre pour découvrir _la nature_ de nos balades nocturnes... James, ce _n_'est _pas_ une bonne idée.

— Je savais que tu me dirais ça ! S'exclama Potter en riant. Mais je suis curieux de nature, et n'oublies pas : les Maraudeurs sont des spécialistes en manigances de mauvais coups. Son deal est trop audacieux, il doit cacher quelque chose. Je suis avide de découvrir ce qu'est _cette_ chose. Mais je t'avoue que pour le moment, j'ai d'autres préoccupations, ce n'est que partie remise.

— Tu es exaspérant quand tu t'y mets... Vraiment ! Soupira Lupin. Bon, tu m'aides à réveiller ces deux-là ?

* * *

** E**lles discutaient encore quand les quatre garçons pénétrèrent dans la salle. D'ailleurs la pièce s'était remplit sans que Orha ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. Evans les toisa du regard puis salua Cross avant de se lever, suivit de ses amis. James la regarda partir alors que ses trois amis s'installèrent à table et attaquèrent leur petit-déjeuner. Puis Potter prit place à son tour.

— J'ai oublié de te dire, Orphen : Evans est à moi ! Lança-t-il sèchement.

— Bonjour quand même! Trancha la jeune fille. Pour ce qui est de Lily, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une amie, rien de plus. De toute façon, je ne souhaite pas plus, précisa-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaule. Par contre... Si, par le plus grand des hasards, elle te plaît et bien laisse-moi te dire ceci : tu t'y prends vraiment comme un Troll, mon gars ! S'exclama dans un sourire moqueur avant de mordre dans un toast.

Elle s'étonna elle-même, pourquoi Merlin, avait-elle sortit cela ? Idiote...Remus laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se servir un peu de thé. James, lui, avait arqué un sourcil et dévisageait du regard son nouveau camarade de chambre.

— Tu t'y connais en fille? Demanda-t-il un semblant intéressé.

— Plus que tu ne pourrais le croire, lui lança Orha d'une voix mystérieuse, se retenant de rire. Mais écoutes... Je ne suis pas conseillé conjugal. Si tu es vraiment sincère... Ce que je ne peux pas vraiment juger dans l'immédiat, puisque je ne te connais pas, ça devrait aller, et… Cesses de te pavaner, sois juste toi-même ! Lui dit-elle en se servant un jus de citrouille se souvenant des paroles d'Evans.

Troisième boulette... Orha se frappa mentalement. Potter resta songeur, murmurant «_ moi-même_ » sans cesse, perplexe.

— Tu devrais écouter notre ami, il est de bon conseils! Lui signala Lupin un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Un compliment qui la soulagea.

— Tu sais comment _séduire_ une fille ? Lui demanda alors Peter, rouge de honte.

Cross tenta d'ignorer le rire, ou plutôt l'aboiement, moqueur de Sirius. Celui-ci donna un coup de coude discret au blondinet puis se penchant en arrière, secouant légèrement ses cheveux tout en passant une main dedans, un air charmeur. Plusieurs filles se retournèrent vers lui, bien qu'il ne leur adressa pas un seul regard. Black se pencha vers Pettigrow.

— Comme ça ! Lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Puéril et complètement ridicule! Trancha Orha qui se retenait de rire.

— Tu es jaloux que mes méthodes marchent ! S'énerva le jeune homme en tapant du poing la table.

— Oh que non ! S'exclama Cross dans un éclat de rire. Peter, y a-t-il une fille qui te plaît ici ? Demanda-t-elle, intéressée, détournant son regard de Sirius qui fronçait les sourcils.

Le blondinet se contenta se secouer timidement la tête ce qui fit sourire la demoiselle, compatissante. Orha était aussi très curieuse de savoir ce que l'on ressentait quand on aimait quelqu'un. Elle avait vu Peter, comme étant un garçon timide et pas sûr de lui. Il semblait également influençable. Il mangeait, certes, aussi comme un Ogre, mais ne lui semblait guère méchant. A vrai dire, les vraies teignes de ce groupe d'amis étaient sans doute Potter et Black.

— Je me ferai une joie de t'aider, alors ! Lui souffla-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

— Et moi, alors ? Protesta James qui était redescendu sur Terre.

— Oh mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Crois-moi !

Quatrième boulette... La jeune fille se traita mentalement d'idiote, par Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle lancé un tel sujet de conversation ? Comment pouvait-elle aider quelqu'un en amour si elle-même ne se souvenait pas de la procédure de la chose ? Puis, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Se plongeant dans le regard gris insondables de Sirius. Elle arqua un sourcil, suspicieuse, et dû continuer son jeu pour rester crédible.

— Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu sollicites mon aide? Se moqua-t-elle.

— Tu plaisantes, j'ai besoin de personne pour avoir _toutes_ les filles que je veux ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

— Mouais...Je sais pas pourquoi...Mais j'y crois pas trop là...

— J'ai déjà eu quelques conquêtes ! Affirma-t-il en la défiant du regard.

— Quelques conquêtes aux nombres de _trois_ et dont la dernière qui _n_'a _pas_ durée _plus_ de _cinq minutes,_ et ceux en six ans! Lui précisa James en le lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Elle pouffa de rire.

— Prangs ! Traître de frère ! S'exclama Black furieux, en tentant de dissimuler ses rougeurs, tout en lui jetant tout ce qui lui passé sous la main.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais...Vous êtes complètement puéril, soupira Cross se lassant faussement de la discussion, elle devait partir avant de ne plus pouvoir suivre la conversation. A la revoyure !

Elle jeta son sac sur ses épaules, balaya sa courte chevelure de sa main et imita la marche de Black en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Sirius entrouvrit la bouche cherchant à protester, mais lorsqu'il vit plusieurs filles de différentes maisons se lever et glousser derrière Orha, il referma sa bouche. Déglutissant juste. Remus enlaça la nuque de son ami.

— Courage, Paddy, courage ! Lui lança-t-il en se retenant de rire.

— Je reconnais qu'il est fort...très fort... constata James les yeux rond en voyant la meute de fille qui avait quitté la salle et suivaient Cross à la trace.

— Il me cherche! Ragea Sirius en serrant les poings.

* * *

** O**rphen se retint de rire et secoua frénétiquement la tête tout en plaquant la paume de sa main contre son front. Merlin, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'avoir une telle attitude ? Voilà, maintenant qu'elle était poursuivi par un attroupement de filles. Mais bon, elle avait vraiment eu envie de fermer le clapper de ce Black. Elle ricana de toutes ses dents de sa victoire, remerciant son livre « _Avoir de la répartie, mode d'emploi_ » et continua sa démarche « Siriusienne », cela l'amusait tellement.

Au détour, d'un couloir Orha lança un sortilège simpliste qui gela le sol sur toute la longueur du couloir sur une largeur de deux mètres. Les jeunes filles chutèrent comme des quilles, les unes après les autres, laissant ainsi Cross le temps de les semer tranquillement. La demoiselle pensa que finalement, être élève ici serait amusant. Et qui sait peut-être en apprendrait-elle plus sur elle-même au fur et à mesure que le temps passerait. Mais que pour sa propre sécurité, il serai peut être bon pour elle d'apprendre à réfléchir avant d'ouvrir sa bouche et faire ou dire quelque chose de stupide...


	6. LA CHOSE

Bonjour à tous,

Un _gros merci_ pour les Reviews, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir et me motive beaucoup ! Encore merci pour _vos encouragements_ ! Et coucou aux lecteurs anonymes !

_Lou Celestial _: Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à savoir qui est le héros de l'histoire ? (rire) Eh bien, ma petite curieuse, je t'invite à aller sur mon profil. Je donne un petit indice, maigre, certes. Mais s'il peut t'aider dans tes recherches ! Et je suis vraiment contente de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'ais plu ! En espérant, que cela sera de même pour celui-ci !

_Mini-Yuya_ : Je t'en prie ! Ça me fait très plaisir de partager mon histoire avec vous ! Orphen drôle ? (sourire). Le coup du Deal t'as plu, super. J'avais un peu peur que ça fasse « gros ». Eheh, oui, pauvre Sirius, mais il l'avait un petit peu cherché ! Je suis ravie de voir que le chapitre précédent t'ais bien amusée ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !

_Liily01 _: Peter n'est pas un méchant dans mon histoire et personnellement, je le trouve marrant (rire). Et oui, il a son rôle, comme tous !L'amitié des Maraudeurs était inébranlable pendant leur scolarité (avant _le_ drame), je souhaite le faire un petit peu ressortir. Je suis affreusement désolée pour le délai de publication. La correction demande beaucoup de temps et de peaufinage d'où cette attente...J'espère que tu auras la patiente d'attendre la suite.

_Clair-de-plume_ : Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Eh oui, Peter sait parler ! (rire). Et il s'est faire pleins d'autres choses. Ça m'attriste que tout le monde le dénigre, ainsi. Donc voilà, je lui donne une nouvelle étiquette digne de lui ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

Octobre est là !

« _Le vent fera craquer les branches, la brume viendra dans sa robe blanche_... ». _Octobre. Francis Cabrel_. Kof, kof...

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette si longue attente ! Il est vrai que deux semaines, c'est plutôt long...J'y ai songé, sérieusement, je publierai tout les 4, 14 et 24 du mois. Ça vous fera moins d'attente et c'est largement jouable, vu l'avance que j'ai ! (rire).

Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu lors de la conception, si puis-je dire, de mon histoire. Cet été, je suis tombée, en _zapouillant_, sur de très vieux épisodes de _Pokemon_ (ouais, je sais...Quel référence ! (rire). Bref), et en voyant une de ces chères créatures sortie de l'esprit tordu de Satoshi Tajiri, et bien j'ai eu cette idée de chapitre...En gros (rire). Néanmoins, il m'a été très utile pour mettre en avant quelqu'un...

Une nouvelle tête apparaît, donc. Alors, tout en restant dans le suspense, je tiens juste à vous prévenir : ce personnage est pire que Dumbledore ! Je m'explique : je le _ne_ maîtrise _pas du tou_t. Sous les bons conseils de ma Bêta-Reader, je fais en sorte de me rapprocher au plus près de son caractère, mais il n'est vraiment pas domptable (rire). J'espère, que ceux qui l'apprécient ne seront pas déçu !

Ne détestez pas trop le petit James dans ce chapitre, parce que comme dirait _Bernard Fontenelle_ : «_Le cœur est la source de toutes les erreurs dont nous avons besoin_ ». Sans plus tarder et au risque d'en dire trop sur ce qui vous attend dans ce chapitre, plus long que les précédents. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Laissez-moi vos impressions !

* * *

06

LA CHOSE

** L**a première heure de cours était donnée par le professeur Flitwick. Orha se retrouva au premier rang, étant arrivée dans les premiers. Elle s'était placée à la place adjacente à celle de Lily et d'une fille avec des boucles anglaise blondes, une amie de la rouquine. C'était sans surprise, que la demoiselle vit les quatre garçons s'installer au fond de la salle. Cross plissa les yeux lorsque James chuchota quelque chose à Sirius qui éclata de rire...Ou plutôt aboya de rire.

Flitwick leur expliqua que durant leur sixième année, les sortilèges, qu'ils apprendraient, seraient d'un niveau bien supérieur à ceux des années précédentes. Mais que pour commencer en douceur, il leur enseignerait le « _Aguamenti »_. Le directeur de Serdaigle passa lentement à chaque bureau observant ses élèves à l'œuvre.

— Excellent miss Evans, excellent ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'un jet d'eau sortit du bout de la baguette de Lily.

Orphen réussit à lancer le sortilège sans trop de difficulté et tourna la tête vers la rousse qui lui adressa un merveilleux sourire. La blonde, elle, n'était pas aussi douée, mais sous les bons conseils et la patiente d'Evans, elle finit par y arriver. Orah, curieuse de savoir comment, se débrouillaient les garçons, se retourna discrètement. Eh bien, il avait l'air de s'en sortir. Enfin, tous, sauf Peter...

Il agitait dangereusement sa baguette visiblement énervé de ne pas y arriver. La demoiselle fut surprise de voir James et Remus échanger leurs places en toute discrétion. Potter s'installa à côté de Pettigrow et lui donna un petit coup de coude, d'un air amusé. Puis, il reprit un air sérieux et prit sa propre baguette en main, il semblait détailler chaque étape pour lancer le sortilège agitant sa baguette doucement, pour montrer le geste à faire. Le blondinet hochait de temps à autre la tête, très attentif aux explications du brun à lunettes. Peter réessaya plusieurs fois, puis parvint à créer un jet très fin, il avait finalement réussit. James sembla s'extasier et lui mit une tape amicale dans le dos tout en le félicitant. Cross sourit en voyant la scène, Potter était remonté dans son estime.

Son regard se tourna vers l'autre bureau du fond de la salle. Remus secouait négativement la tête et essayait de raisonner Sirius, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se balançait sur sa chaise les mains derrière la tête, semblant répondre méchamment à Lupin. Puis, Black cessa de basculer et sortit sa baguette. Le préfet lui attrapa le poignet en fronçant les sourcils, mais le brun s'en dégagea sans le moindre problème. Orha était perplexe se demandant ce qui se passait. Elle suivit alors du regard celui de Sirius, jusqu'à poser ses yeux sur un jeune homme à l'allure négligée et aux longs cheveux noirs à l'aspect graisseux. La demoiselle remarqua le vert et argent qui colorait sa robe. Elle jeta un regard noir en direction de Black, qui semblait murmurer un sort, la baguette braquée sur le Serpentard.

Le jeune homme à la peau blafarde était en train de jeter le sortilège « _Aguamenti »_, il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua rien. Puis, son sort dérapa et un jet d'une étonnante puissance sortit de sa baguette, éclaboussant plus de la moitié des élèves de la salle. Le Serpentard stoppa le sort puis tourna vivement la tête vers les quatre jeunes hommes. Sirius lui adressa un grand sourire alors que James semblait le défier du regard, avant de se retourner vers son _presque_ frère pour lui lancer un regard de reproche.

Orphen remarqua que Lily avait, elle aussi, vu la scène. Ses yeux verts exprimaient de la tristesse envers le Serpentard. La rousse se mordit la lèvre et se retourna face au pupitre du professeur. Orha remarqua qu'elle serrait les poings.

— Espèce de...commença le Serpentard.

— Monsieur Snape ! Tonna Flitwick en le coupant. J'enlève dix points à Serpentard pour votre attitude et je vous attends à la fin du cours !

Lily se retourna vivement vers le fond de la salle lorsque le rire de Sirius s'éleva dans la salle. Elle adressa un regard noir, non pas en direction de Black au plus grand étonnement de Cross, mais à Potter qui écarquilla les yeux, surprit. Il fronça alors les sourcils et secoua ses mains devant lui comme pour lui clamer son innocence, mais Evans ne prêta pas attention à cela et se contenta de détourner la tête, levant le nez en signe de dédain. James soupira avant de lancer un regard meurtrier à Sirius qui grimaça tout en haussant les épaules.

A la fin du cours, Orha ramassa très vite ses affaires avant de sortir. Lily avait toisé James qui avait tenté de se justifier pour l'incident avec Snape. Mais la rousse l'avait tout bonnement ignoré avant de sortir d'un pas rageur de la salle de classe. Cross s'arrêta à la hauteur de Sirius qui levait les yeux au ciel alors que Remus le réprimandait.

— Black ! L'appela sèchement Orphen.

— Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il agressivement tout en tournant la tête vers elle.

— Tu es complètement stupide ! Trancha-t-elle avant de détourner son regard vers James qui rangeait furieusement ses affaires.

* * *

** C**ross parcourait les couloirs en direction des cachots pour les deux heures de potion. Elle espérait croiser la rousse, mais ne la vit point. Orha la retrouva dans la salle de classe. Lily installait son matériel.

— Lily, je peux m'installer à côté de toi pour ce cours ? Demanda la demoiselle. Je suis...comment dire...Une catastrophe en potion...Je préfère...limiter les...dégâts ! Balbutia-t-elle en passant sa main derrière la tête gênée.

— Oui...Bien sûr...souffla Evans.

Orphen déballa ses affaires se demandant comment elle allait aborder le sujet « _Potter_ ». Elle l'ignorait la raison pour laquelle, elle tenait à prendre sa défense. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé la réaction de Lily sans fondement ? Orha soupira alors que les quatre garçons pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Sirius s'installa, à la grande surprise de la demoiselle, avec James. Mais leur complicité en avait visiblement prit un coup.

La sixième année portait sur les élixirs en tout genre. Slughorn leur donna à préparer un breuvage dont Orha oublia le nom deux secondes après qu'il l'eut prononcé. Il la félicita, néanmoins, d'avoir choisi une partenaire de qualité. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas crié, la demoiselle eut le plaisir de recevoir un regard noir de la part de James. Elle préféra l'ignorer et se concentra sur la rousse.

— Lily ! L'appela-t-elle doucement.

— Oui ? Demanda l'interpellé tout en lisant la recette de la potion.

— Eh bien...Je voulais juste te dire que...Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure...a été provoqué par Black !

Evans releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de la demoiselle, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffé.

— Et alors ? Lança Lily. C'est peut être Potter qui le lui a demandé ! Je n'en serai pas surprise…

— James était occupé à aider Peter à lancer le sortilège _Aguamenti_. Remus tentait de dissuader Black, mais il ne l'a pas écouté ! James était furieux ! Lui expliqua Orha.

Evans ne dit rien et jeta un œil vers la table des presque frères. Elle croisa le regard du brun à lunettes qui baissa la tête, se concentrant sur son chaudron. Sirius observa la scène en donnant des coups de coude à Potter qui ne réagissait pas. Puis la rousse reporta son attention sur sa potion.

— Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ? Lui demanda soudainement Lily.

— Je ne sais pas trop...avoua l'adolescente en haussant les épaules.

La rousse montra minutieusement, étape après étape, la préparation de la potion à Orphen qui hochait la tête, attentive aux explications. D'ailleurs celle-ci se demandait pourquoi elle foirait toujours ses breuvages...Avec Lily tout semblait si facile ! La demoiselle se disait qu'on ne pouvait pas être excellent partout...Enfin du moins, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

— Orha ! Orha !

Lily agitait sa main devant son visage, les sourcils fronçaient. Cross se passa une main dans les cheveux, gênée, l'espace d'un instant, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

— Ça fait plus d'une minute que je t'appelle ! S'exclama la Gryffondor. Je te demandais si tu voulais bien m'ouvrir ce bocal d'orteils d'ogre...Je n'y arrive pas.

Orphen attrapa le pot qu'elle regarda avec dégoût. Au travers, elle aperçut Sirius qui la fixait d'un mauvais œil. Elle posa le récipient, tout en arquant un sourcil, avant de toiser le jeune homme du regard. Il agita son propre bocal avec un air de défi. Black entreprit de l'ouvrir, mais le couvercle ne voulait visiblement pas s'ouvrir et bientôt le joli minois du brun se mit à rougir avec une grimace des plus comiques, face à l'effort qu'il fournissait pour l'ouvrir. James plissa les yeux et s'empara du pot, il ne s'embêta pas comme son ami à l'ouvrir, il le brisa directement et prit deux orteils qui balança négligemment dans le chaudron. Il mit une tape derrière la tête de Sirius avant de porter son attention à son livre de potion. Black protesta en se massa l'arrière de son crâne.

Sirius lança un regard noir à Orha qui se retenait de rire, puis elle le pointa de son index puis montra ses propres yeux de son index et son majeur tout en lui lançant un « observe et prends en de la graine » muet. Il grimaça. La jeune fille retourna son bocal, donna un coup sec sur le cul du récipient avec la paume de sa main puis le remit à l'endroit et tourna le couvercle qui s'ouvrit dans un petit « plop ». Sirius plissa les yeux alors qu'elle le regarda, en haussant à plusieurs reprises ses sourcils. Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Black qui tourna rapidement la tête trouvant un soudain intérêt au chaudron de James. Cross se retint de rire tout en tendant le pot à Lily qui secouait la tête négativement.

— Vous êtes impossible...vous les garçons...soupira-t-elle en prenant ses ingrédients.

Evans plongea les orteils dans sa mixture. Orha entrouvrit la bouche quand elle vit un cheveu roux tomber dans le liquide. Inquiète, elle jeta un œil à la rousse qui ne semblait ne pas s'en être aperçut. Cross attrapa sans réfléchir le poignet de la préfète et lui prit des mains les ailes de libellules qu'elle s'apprêtait à rajouter. Surprise du comportement de son camarade, les joues de Lily s'empourprèrent.

— Je suis désolé de ce geste Lily ! S'excusa immédiatement Orha le plus calmement du monde. Mais un de tes cheveux est tombé dans la potion. Je suis nul dans ce domaine, certes, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose, expliqua-t-elle pour se justifier. Tiens regardes, il est là en le pointant du doigt.

— Oh ! Orha, tu as très bien fait ! S'exclama Evans en le voyant. Je vais baisser le feu, et aller chercher une pince, il faut absolument que je l'enlève avant que la chaleur ne le fasse fondre. La potion va échouer sinon...

Après avoir baissé le feu, Lily se précipita vers le bureau du professeur afin de le solliciter pour avoir cette maudite pince. Orphen déglutit lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard noir de James se poser sur elle. Visiblement, il avait tout vu, et n'avait pas du tout apprécié son geste. Potter survola sa table et prit plusieurs poignées d'ingrédients en tout genre, sous le regard perplexe de Sirius. Puis il s'approcha rapidement de la table de Cross, tout en vérifiant qu'Evans avait toujours le dos tourné.

— Evans est à moi ! A quoi tu joues ?! Lui murmura James, furieux.

— A ri...

— Amuses-toi bien ! Tonna-t-il en lançant le contenu de ses mains dans le breuvage des filles.

Orah n'eut pas le temps de répondre ni comprendre ce qui se passait. La mixture du chaudron se mit à mousser à folle allure, tout en prenant une couleur verdâtre. Instinctivement, la demoiselle s'écarta de l'objet qui s'agita furieusement.

— Baisses-toi ! A terre ! Lui lança Black.

* * *

** L**ily sursauta quand une explosion retentit dans le fond de la salle. L'adolescente se retourna vivement et vit Sirius au sol couché sur Orha, qui était sur le ventre et protégeait sa tête de ses bras. La rousse entrouvrit la bouche quand elle comprit que c'était son chaudron qui avait éclaté. Elle accourut vers son ami. Le professeur Slughorn lui emboîta le pas.

— Eh ben... C'est pas passé loin ! Soupira de soulagement Sirius en se relevant.

— Ouais...souffla Orha déconcertée tout en acceptant la main que lui tendait le jeune homme.

— Orha, tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta Evans. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai tout bien fait...Ce n'est quand même pas mon cheveux qui...

— Lily, ça va, je t'assure...

— Vous êtes sûr ? Insista Horace avec inquiétude. Et vous Monsieur Black ?

— Tout va bien ! S'exclama le jeune homme en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

James ne culpabilisait même pas, certes peut-être avait-il abusé. Il fut surpris d'entendre Orha balbutier des excuses, disant qu'elle avait peut-être accidentellement fait tomber un ingrédient ou deux dans la potion. Puis son regard fut attiré par une espèce de glapissement. Ses yeux chocolat s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il aperçut non loin de Lily, une masse verdâtre bouger. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Remus, qui lui fit un signe de la tête tout en sortant sa baguette. Avec rapidité il contourna la table et attrapa Evans par le bras la collant à lui, au moment où la chose non identifiée s'apprêtait à sauter sur elle.

— _Stupéfix_ ! S'exclama Lupin qui expédia la gélatine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Par Merlin ! Murmura Slughorn. Tout le monde sur les tables !

Les élèves, bien que perplexe, s'exécutèrent. Surtout les Serpentards qui poussèrent les Gryffondors de leurs tables. Horace grimpa sur celle de Remus et Peter. James sauta sur la table des filles avec Lily dans ses bras. Pour son plus grand malheur, Orha dû partager celle de Sirius.

— Lâches-moi Potter ! Tonna la préfète d'une voix glaciale tout en se dégageant de son étreinte.

— J'aurai espéré un merci ! Souffla-t-il en croisant les bras.

Orphen observait l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle y vit la masse verdâtre, elle ressemblait à un tas de gélatine avec deux gros yeux globuleux et poussait des couinements stridents. Mais ce qui frappa la jeune fille, fût la traînée fumante que créait la créature après son passage. Le sol rentrait en ébullition, semblant fondre.

— Professeur, quelle est cette chose ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Mi...Monsieur Cross !

— Ce truc...c'est de l'acide vivant ! S'exclama Black un semblant inquiet.

A sa révélation, la panique commença à s'installer dans la salle, les élèves s'agitèrent sur leurs tables. Horace se gratta le crâne.

— Qu'avez-vous mit dans cette potion ?

— Eh bien… commença Orha.

Elle se tut quand la chose dévora un tabouret et grossit légèrement. La jeune fille déglutit lorsque la créature tourna sur elle-même semblant chercher quelque chose. La gélatine observa tour à tour tous les élèves jusqu'à poser ses horribles yeux sur Evans, qui étouffa une exclamation. La bestiole rampa à une vitesse folle vers elle. La rousse recula mais fut retenue par le bras de James.

— Attention ! Lui lança-t-il tout en sortant sa baguette. Quant à toi – en se retournant vers la chose -..._Stupéfix_ !

Le jeune homme ne quittait pas la créature du regard et lorsqu'elle s'approchait trop, il l'expulsait au loin. Certains élèves l'imitèrent, les Serpentard, quant à eux, ne cherchaient qu'à se protéger. Pendant ce temps, Evans énumérait les ingrédients que contenait la potion et expliqua l'incident du cheveu. Peter s'était accroché à Remus qui avait toujours sa baguette dégainé. Cross aperçut vers le fond de la salle, Snape prendre des notes. Il était un des rares élèves à avoir gardé son calme.

— Un de vos cheveux est tombé dans la potion ? Répéta Slughorn éberlué en s'épongeant le front avec son mouchoir.

— Oui...affirma la rousse. Professeur serais-ce la raison pour laquelle _il_ ne semble s'intéresser qu'à moi ? S'inquiéta Lily.

— Je le crains, Miss Evans. Quels autres ingrédients y avait-il ?

La rouquine lança un regard à Orphen pour l'encourager à prendre la suite. Elle se mordit la lèvre en observant James, toujours aux aguets. Puis soupira longuement en croisant le regard de Sirius qui fronçait les sourcils.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de le balancer, pesta-t-elle à son adresse dans un murmure. Donnes moi un bout de parchemin et ta plume !

Surprit de savoir qu'Orphen comptait protéger la bêtise de James, Black lui fournit le matériel qu'elle lui avait demandée. Elle les prit et s'assit en tailleur puis ferma les yeux. Sirius s'accroupit à côté d'elle, perplexe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lui demanda-t-il.

— Silence ! Je dois me concentrer !

La demoiselle essaya de visualiser ce qu'elle avait vu tomber dans le chaudron lorsque Potter était venu. Elle marqua au fur et à mesure ce qui lui revenait en espérant que cela suffirait.

— Lil… Evans ! Donnes-moi un de tes cheveux !

La rousse écarquilla les yeux lorsque Snape lui fit cette demande. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle lâcha un « aïe ». Lily se retourna pour voir Orah qui lui avait tiré un cheveu. Elle s'excusa tout en mettant le fil roux à l'intérieur du parchemin qu'elle plia en origami d'oiseau. Elle demanda à Sirius de l'ensorceler pour qu'il vole jusqu'à Snape, ayant laissée sa baguette sur sa paillasse. Black grimaça mais accepta sa requête sans poser de question. L'oiseau de papier s'envola jusqu'à Severus qui l'intercepta sans mal.

— Je sais pas ce qu'il fabrique, mais j'espère que ça marchera ! Murmura Cross en voyant Snape penché sur son chaudron.

La créature, elle, s'était aperçu qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre la table en sautant. Surtout que Potter l'en empêchait à chaque fois. Elle trouva refuge dans le coin de la salle où elle engloutit tout ce qu'elle avait près d'elle jusqu'à atteindre une taille lui permettant d'atteindre Lily. La gélatine d'acide se dirigea vers la table de Evans, les Gryffondors tentèrent de la ralentir avec des sortilèges, mais ceux-ci semblaient ricocher sur elle. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avant.

— C'est pas bon ça ! Dit James en se plaçant devant Lily qui avait sorti sa baguette.

— Je peux me défendre toute seule ! Protesta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Le monstre s'avança et sauta. Bien que sa baguette fût pointée sur la chose, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, James l'avait attiré contre lui et avait lancé un « _protego »_ contre lequel la gélatine s'écrasa.

— Je n'ai jamais vu un tel bouclier...Il faut croire que _l'amour_ est réellement la magie la plus puissante qui soit ! S'émerveilla Orha dans un murmure avec un léger sourire.

Sirius arqua un sourcil, observant la protection que James avait lancé. Lily, qui comme Potter, avait tout entendu, se tourna vers le brun à lunettes, qui se racla sa gorge tentant de dissimuler une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Il se concentra sur sa magie, ignorant Evans. Puis jeta un œil à Snape qui sautait de table en table, avec la grâce d'un éléphant, une fiole à la main.

Severus répandit son contenu sur la créature qui se désintégra instantanément. Tous les élèves hurlèrent de joie et l'applaudirent. Le Serpentard les ignora superbement, observant un à un les maraudeurs d'un mauvais œil. Puis resta fixé sur James qui fronçait les sourcils.

— On est quitte, maintenant ! Cracha-t-il à l'adresse du Gryffondor.

— D'accord, répondit simplement Potter en descendant de la table.

Lily se retint de le remercier, hochant simplement la tête. Elle refusa la main que lui offrit James et descendit à son tour de la table. Horace encore sous le choc de toutes ces émotions, libéra ses élèves plutôt et accorda trente points à Serpentard pour la magnifique intervention de Snape.

Severus, comme bien d'autres élèves, quitta la salle. Evans jaugea James du regard avant d'emprunter le même chemin de son ancien ami. Slughorn était à son pupitre, essuyant son front d'un mouchoir, visiblement, il avait du mal à se remettre. Remus aida Peter encore tremblant à descendre de leur table alors que Sirius s'approchait de son ami.

— Ça va, Prangs ?

— Ouais...soupira-t-il tout en baissant les yeux.

— A ta place, je ne serai pas fier ! Lui lança Cross sans élever la voix. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que Slughorn les entende. Vous êtes complètement dingue ! Cracha-t-elle à l'adresse des deux jeunes hommes. Vos stupides blagues causeront un jour votre perte ! Déclara-t-elle en colère. James, tu t'approprie Lily... Mais, je te signale que tu l'as mise en danger !

— J'ignorais qu'il y avait un de ses cheveux dans cette foutu potion ! S'énerva-t-il.

— Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai stoppé tout à l'heure ?! C'était pour la prévenir, pardi ! S'emporta Orah. Il me semble t'avoir dit que Lily _ne_ m'intéresse _pas_ ! Nom d'un troll ! Cesses donc cette jalousie maladive !

— Ça suffit ! Tonna Remus en les séparant. James, arrêtes ! Orha t'as sauvé la mise ! Lança-t-il à l'adresse de son ami. Orha, il a protégé Lily et je pense qu'il connaît la gravité de son acte ! Maintenant, calmez-vous, le professeur Slughorn nous regarde.

Les deux adolescents soupirent tout en acquiesçant. Potter serra les poings, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas stupide et qu'il avait fait fort cette fois.

— Et dire que j'ai pris ta défense pendant la première partie du cours, m'entêtant à convaincre Lily de ne pas t'en vouloir pour une ânerie de Black ! Souffla-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Sirius qui le lui rendit. J'étais même prêt à lui dire que tu étais un gars bien... Je suis amèrement déçu...

— Désolé... Je me suis laissé emporter, tenta-t-il de s'excuser.

— Ouais... C'est ça... Trancha-t-elle. Comment vous faites pour traîner avec ces deux _bouffons_ ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Lupin et Pettigrow.

Remus lui sourit alors que Peter ne bougea pas.

— Des bouffons ? Répéta Sirius un poil énervé tout en remontant ses manches.

— Paddy, arrêtes ! Le stoppa James.

Orphen les dévisagea avec dégoût. Décidément, elle était vraiment tombée avec les pires. Elle tourna les talons puis se retourna de nouveau lorsqu'elle fut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— Au fait Black...

L'interpellé lui accorda un regard interrogatif bien qu'encore remonté.

— Merci...Merci pour m'avoir évité le choc entre un chaudron bouillant et la chose verdâtre.

Il hocha la tête. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Puis elle détala. Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent silencieusement tout en quittant la pièce à leur tour. Arrivée dans le couloir, James brisa le calme.

— On doit arrêter de faire des blagues par impulsion... Ça devient dangereux ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

— Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, approuva Remus en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du brun à lunettes.

— Il a payé sa dette... enchaîna James

— Qui ? Demanda Peter.

— _Servillus_... Il m'a dit qu'on était quitte... Il doit faire référence à l'_épisode_ de la Cabane Hurlante…

Sirius étouffa une exclamation, se souvenant parfaitement de cette nuit-là. Il fuyait instinctivement le regard intense que lui accorda Lupin. Les jeunes hommes se stoppèrent quand James plaqua une main contre le mur du couloir.

— J'ai failli la blesser… murmura-t-il pour lui-même, la voix cassée.

Remus s'approcha de lui et lui tapota le dos, essayant ainsi de le réconforter. Black écarquilla les yeux en faisant remarquer à son ami qu'il pleurait. Peter lui tendit alors un mouchoir dans un timide sourire. James l'accepta en silence.


	7. LEÇON DE VOL

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour les Reviews, ça me comble toujours de bonheur ! Encore un grand merci à vous ! Et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs !

_SarahFantaFana_ : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plu. Oui, c'est vrai, il était rapide dans le fait qu'il se soit passé beaucoup de chose dans la même matinée, je te l'accorde !

_Mini-Yuya_ : Mais je t'en pris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de partager mon histoire avec vous tous ! Oui, il se passe beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre. Je ne me voyais pas écrire la blague de la Cabane Hurlante, donc ce chapitre me sert de _clin d'œil_ pour celle-ci. Orphen a trouvé leur comportement stupide et elle a raison. Il me semble que Remus réprimande Sirius aussi, mais on dirai qu'il a eu moins d'impact ! (rire). Eh oui, James prend conscience de ces bêtises. Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que le chapitre 7 te plaira !

_Liily01_ : C'est le maximum de publication que je peux faire pour le moment. Je ne pense pas pouvoir passer à 4 publication par mois, parce que j'ai vraiment ralentit dans mon écriture et il en est de même pour la correction. Un cinquième Maraudeurs ? (rire). Je ne toucherai pas aux divers groupes créés par J.K.R. Non, les Maraudeurs sont James, Sirius, Remus et Peter et il en restera ainsi. Même si un jour, Orphen se lie d'amitié avec eux, _jamais_ elle ne fera partie de leur petite bande. J'espère que cette révélation ne te chagrinera pas trop.

_Annadriya_ : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

* * *

James est un bon pédagogue, je trouve ! (rire). J'aime sa façon de faire, ça lui donne un certain charme, sauf quand il est un peu inconscient, et ça rattrape toutes les âneries qu'il fait à côté. Quoique, mes Maraudeurs sont sages, pour le moment ! (rire).

Sirius soulève une question, au tout début. D'ailleurs, je me demande si, comme lui, vous l'aviez remarqué ! Vous me comprendrez en lisant ! (rire).

Plus j'avance dans mon histoire et plus je m'attache au personnage de Peter. Il est tellement plus « _humain_ » et continue à me faire rire ! Je suis vraiment très fière de mon Peter. Et j'espère sincèrement, que j'arriverai à vous réconcilier avec lui, si vous faites partit de ceux qui le haïssent à mort ! (rire).

Prochaine publication le week de la semaine 43. Peut être que je posterai aussi un petit OS, qui est pour l'instant encore au chaud dans mon disque dur. On verra.

Sur ses minces informations, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

* * *

07

LEÇON DE VOL

**L**a fin Septembre arriva bien vite. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient fait petits pendant un certain temps, enfin tous sauf Sirius, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une blague par-ci ou par-là. Orha continuait de se cacher le soir et à protéger son lit de sortilèges de protections. Pour le moment, personne n'avait rien remarqué, mais l'année était loin d'être fini.

Orphen était tranquillement installé sur son lit à baldaquin et consultait un calendrier lunaire que lui avait remis le professeur Slughorn. La pleine lune était dans une semaine. La jeune fille avait hâte qu'elle arrive. Elle ne leva pas la tête quand les garçons pénétrèrent en chahutant dans la chambre. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit un bras passer derrière sa nuque. Cross tourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage de Sirius - accessoirement trop proche du sien - qui arquait un sourcil en observant son calendrier.

— Black, descends de _mon_ lit ! Dit-elle calmement tentant de maîtriser ses rougeurs.

Il tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien, sans ciller. La jeune fille le défia du regard, mais les yeux gris du jeune homme restèrent posés sur elle, puis il fronça les sourcils. Il resserra son étreinte et pinça le nez d'Orha tout en secouant la tête de sa victime.

— Back ! Bâche moi ! Bout de suibe ! S'énerva-t-elle.

— Nan ! Lâcha-t-il comme un gosse. Je sais que nous n'avons pas de bon rapport. Mais en tant que camarade de dortoir, j'ai comment dirais-je, remarqué un léger détail ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix théâtral tout en faisant des manières.

— B'est ce be tu beux ? Râla-t-elle en se débattant.

— Pourquoi suis-je le _seul_ que tu appelles par le _nom de famille_ ? Demanda-t-il, faussement blessé, en la lâchant.

— Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle en se massant l'arrêt nez. Laisses-moi réfléchir… songea-t-elle semblant chercher. Parce que je te déteste ! S'exclama-t-elle en le poussant si fort qu'il tomba du lit.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment en se redressant.

Elle lui lança un regard méprisant avant de l'ignorer. Il s'installa en tailleur, les bras croisés, lui lançant un regard plein de reproche. La jeune fille observa ses autres camarades. James était allongé dans son lit jouant avec son vif d'or. Remus lisait un livre. Orphen croisa le regard de Peter. Elle lui fit signe de sortir. Sirius s'apprêta à se lever mais Cross se tourna vers lui.

— Je ne t'ai pas invité ! Lui lança-t-elle

Black se releva néanmoins, sans un mot avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit, dans un long soupire. Orha entraîna le blondinet vers la salle commune. L'heure était tardive, et il y avait peu d'élèves présents dans le salon. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent sur un des canapés.

— Désolé, je t'avais promis de t'aider, mais avec tous les événements...Je n'ai pas pu le faire avant.

— M'aider à ? Questionna Pettigrow perdu.

— La fille qui t'intéresse ! S'exclama Cross. Enfin...Pas vraiment aider, mais je veux bien être ton confident.

La vérité était qu'Orphen voulait juste quitter le dortoir pour ne pas être en compagnie de James et Sirius. Depuis l'histoire de la créature en potion, elle prenait soin de ne pas trop converser avec eux. Mais bon d'un autre côté, elle était curieuse de savoir ce que Peter ressentait. Il était gentil, timide et maladroit, rien à voir avec deux autres. Certes, Remus était différent aussi. Il devait être le plus stable de la bande, elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec lui. Mais il n'était pas aussi proche d'elle qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. En fait, hormis les trois amis qu'il avait, Lupin était un jeune homme plutôt associable, malgré sa gentillesse. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Mais l'heure était à Peter.

— Qui est-elle ? Demanda la jeune fille.

— Rosalyn Johnson...Une Poufsouffle...balbutia-t-il le rouge aux joues.

— Connais pas...Elle n'est pas de notre année, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête. C'est une quatrième année ! Avoua-t-il en se grattant la joue de son index.

Orah lui posa plein de questions auxquels il répondit en toute franchise. Après un moment passait ensemble, Peter remonta le premier, laissant Orphen et ses pensées, seuls, dans la salle commune. La jeune fille sourirait à pleine dents en repensant à l'attitude de Pettigrow : sa gêne, sa sincérité, la façon dont il parlait de cette fille, cela le rendait tellement mignon !

L'adolescente se demanda si elle aussi avait déjà été amoureuse. Mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle se demanda alors si elle pourrait vivre ça dans un certain futur. Puis se mit à rire toute seule. Comment pourrait-elle rencontrer l'amour dans le corps d'homme ? Et jamais elle n'aimerait les femmes, ça s'était une certitude !

Puis son rire s'estompa soudainement. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Elle était pâteuse et avait ce goût d'œuf pourrit de la potion de Slughorn. Catastrophée, elle regarda par la fenêtre, le jour venait de mourir donnant naissance à une nouvelle nuit. Cross tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Elle n'allait sûrement pas remonter au dortoir et prendre le risque de se transformer devant les autres. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester dans la salle. Les lumières s'étaient allumés dans l'escalier, lui indiquant que quelqu'un descendait. Paniquée, elle se rua vers la sortie.

Elle s'aventura jusqu'au coin du couloir où elle s'appuya contre le mur dès qu'elle fut assez loin de l'entrée de la salle commune. La respiration était saccadée, son corps la brûlait. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur ne voulant pas alerter tout le château. Trop souffrante, Orah ne remarqua pas une présence qui assista à sa transformation. La jeune fille resta couchée sur la pierre froide du sol, haletante lorsque sa métamorphose fut finie. Elle était affaiblit comme à chaque fois. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle sentit une sensation étrange sur sa peau. Comme si celle-ci était entrée en contact avec de l'eau.

* * *

**P**eter regagna le dortoir. Remus dormait à présent. Le jeune homme monta silencieusement dans son lit sous le regard attentif de James et Sirius. Black lui lançait des regards interrogateurs, avide de savoir de quoi lui et Orha avaient bien pu parler. Mais Pettigrow fit mine de ne pas voir ses signaux. Il était persuadé que son ami ne se gênerait pas pour se moquer de lui, s'il savait que Cross était devenu son confident pour ses sentiments les plus profonds envers une fille. Sirius trouverait ça trop cul-cul la praline...Le blondinet sursauta quand la voix de James s'éleva :

— Où est Orphen ? Lui demanda-t-il en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Remus.

— Toujours en bas.

Potter soupira tout en jetant ses draps et quitta son lit. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Je vais voir ce qu'il fout...

— Je viens ! S'exclama aussitôt Sirius en se redressant.

— Non, j'y vais seul, Paddy.

James passa une main dans sa nuque tout en descendant les marches. Il n'avait pas vraiment reparlé à Orphen depuis ce fameux jour. Bien que le nouveau ne semblait guère le porter dans son cœur, le brun lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir couvert pour le coup de la potion, et ce malgré sa rancune envers lui.

Le jeune homme survola la pièce du regard, il n'y avait personne. Mais son regard fut attiré par le tableau de la grosse dame, qui venait tout juste de se refermer. Il fronça les sourcils.

— Le couvre-feu est déjà passé...Il n'est quand même pas...se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Potter regretta de ne pas s'être changé, il était en pyjama, en caleçon plus exactement. Mais tant pis, s'il faisait marche arrière, il perdrait la trace de son camarade. Le Gryffondor passa la porte à son tour. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite avant de se figer sur place. Il déglutit...

* * *

**L**e lendemain matin, Orha ouvrit difficilement un œil. Sa vue était flou, elle fronça les sourcils tout en se frottant les yeux, baillant sans indiscrétion. Puis, la jeune fille reconnut l'infirmerie. Elle écarquilla les yeux tout en touchant son visage. Non, elle avait belle et bien reprit sa forme masculine.

— Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillée ! S'exclama Mme Pomfresh.

La Gryffondor la salua d'un mouvement de tête. Puis lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Poppy lui raconta qu'elle l'avait trouvée, inconsciente, devant l'infirmerie. Orphen pâlit à la révélation de l'infirmière et lui mentit disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien hier. Mme Pomfresh lui donna un remontant avant de l'envoyer à la Grande Salle, prendre un petit déjeuner.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle faillit heurter Dumbledore qui semblait se promener les mains derrière le dos. Il la sonda longuement alors qu'elle rougissait de gêne. Le directeur lui demanda si tout allait bien, qu'il avait entendu cette histoire d'explosion en potions. Elle hocha vivement la tête alors qu'il la dévisageait de son petit regard mystérieux et pétillant avant de poursuivre sa balade. Orha soupira nerveusement avant de repenser à son petit souci.

Cross tituba dans les couloirs du château. La main plaquait sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. La demoiselle était persuadé de ne pas avoir quitté le couloir qui menait à la tour des lions, mais alors comment avait-elle atterrit devant l'infirmerie ? Bien qu'elle redouta cette hypothèse, ce fut la seule, logique, qui lui traversa l'esprit : _quelqu'un_ l'y avait emmené. Et ce _quelqu'un_ l'avait vu en fille...Elle se mordit nerveusement les doigts alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la Grande Salle.

Elle s'installa entre Remus et Peter qui lui avaient fait une place. Orha leur marmonna un vague remerciement et se perdit dans son assiette vide. Se sentant oppressée, elle releva la tête et aperçut le regard des quatre jeunes hommes sur elle. Ils la dévisagèrent d'une façon incertaine, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise, la faisant rougir.

— Qu'est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Lupin, inquiet.

— J'ai...juste passé une sale nuit, répondit-elle en attrapant maladroitement un toast.

— Tu m'étonnes ! S'exclama Sirius. Tu as dormis où ?

— Loin de toi et tes ronflements sonores!

Black arqua un sourcil, visiblement vexé.

— Je ne ronfles pas ! Protesta-t-il calmement. C'est Peter que tu entends, pas moi !

Pettigrow s'étouffa avec son toast avant de bredouiller des excuses. La demoiselle plaqua une main sur son visage tout en soupirant.

— D'ailleurs...Qu'est-ce que vous avez mijotés tous les deux ? Demanda Sirius, suspicieux en pointant Cross et James de sa fourchette.

— Pardon ? S'exclama la jeune fille déconcertée.

— Entre toi qui n'a pas dormit au dortoir et James qui est rentré tard...Je me pose des questions ! Déclara le brun en haussant les épaules.

Orphen jeta un œil à Potter qui avait la bouche pleine de crumble aux pommes. Il lança un regard à Sirius puis leva les yeux au ciel tout en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa nourriture avant de l'avaler.

— Je me passerai de commentaire...

Cross déglutit. James n'était pas non plus dans le dortoir la nuit dernière ? La jeune fille pria Merlin que ce ne soit pas lui qui l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie.

— Orha ! S'exclama Lily qui était assise un peu plus loin.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers elle se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir vu plutôt. Elle aurait préféré déjeuner avec la rousse qu'avec eux. Mais au regard langoureux que lui lança Amber, Orphen déchanta tout en se raidissant.

— Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi, ça te dirai de venir au parc avec moi ? Lui proposa Lily.

— Désolé, Evans, mais Orphen est à moi aujourd'hui ! S'exclama James.

La rousse se leva et prit place entre Remus et Orha. Elle toisa le jeune homme brun à lunettes du regard.

— C'est à dire ?

— Un seul mot : _Quidditch_ ! Répondit-il avant de boire un jus de citrouille.

— Ah oui c'est vrai...Tu dois m'apprendre… soupira Cross.

— Je veux voir ça ! S'exclama Sirius en levant une main vers le ciel.

— Reportes le au week-end prochain ! Protesta Lily.

— C'est un ordre direct de McGo...Evans, tu n'as aucun pouvoir ce coup-ci ! Lui lança James un sourire aux lèvres.

— Très bien, dit-elle calmement. Je viens aussi, alors !

Potter tourna la tête vers Black, les yeux écarquillés et lui demanda si comme lui il avait bien entendu Evans dire qu'elle venait les voir. Sirius hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Remus dévisagea sans un mot, Lily, perplexe.

* * *

**A**u terrain de Quidditch, James avait posé au sol un balai qu'il avait emprunté à l'école ainsi que la malle renfermant les différentes balles pour jouer. Il tenait dans sa main son Nimbus. Malgré les conseils qu'il donna à son ami et Lily, soit d'aller se réfugier dans les gradins. La jeune fille refusa ce qui entraîna le refus de Black.

— Orphen, le Quidditch n'a rien de bien compliqué. C'est un sport comme tu peux t'en douter qui se pratique sur balai. Il y a une zone de but à chaque extrémité du terrain, qui est représenté par les trois anneaux. On utilise trois types de balles au Quidditch : le Souafle – il montra une balle en cuir - pour marquer des buts, elle est utilisée par les _poursuiveurs_ dont le rôle est de marquer, en lançant le Souafle à travers les anneaux. Le Cognard – il pointant du doigt les deux balles, plus petite que la précédent, aux deux extrémités de la malle qui était solidement attachées – c'est en quelque sorte les balles des _batteurs_, qui ont le rôle de protéger leurs coéquipiers et lancer les Cognards sur l'équipe adverse. Je te mets en garde, ce sont de vraies saletés qui peuvent provoquer de graves blessures ou te déstabiliser. La dernière balle est le Vif d'or, c'est la plus importante du jeu, si _l'attrapeur_ de l'équipe s'en saisit : on gagne 150 points et siffle la fin de jeu. Mais cela ne suffit pas toujours à gagner un match. C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas négliger le rôle des _poursuiveurs_.

— C'est barbare...soupira Orha en croisant les bras.

James haussa les épaules et poursuivit :

— Il y a sept joueurs par équipe, seul les premières années n'ont pas l'autorisation de jouer. La composition se fait ainsi : trois _poursuiveurs_, deux _batteurs_, un _attrapeur_ et un _gardien_, dont le rôle est d'empêcher les poursuiveurs adverses de marquer des buts, ça va de soi. Orphen, à quel poste penses-tu que joue ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

Sirius se redressa alors que Lily levait les yeux au ciel.

— Eh bien pour te voir jouer sans cesse avec un Vif d'or, j'avoue que j'aurai été tenté de te répondre attrapeur. Mais comme tu te pavanes toujours en te valorisant plus que tu ne le peux – Black éclata de rire – Je répondrais poursuiveur parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de rappeler à quel point ils sont _indispensables_ durant ton petit topo ! Déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Potter plissa les yeux sans répondre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son camarade trouve son poste avec des déductions si prétentieuse. Un rictus apparut sur son visage.

— Passons...râla-t-il. Il posa son balai au sol. Bon, tu vas venir te placer à gauche de ton balai et tu vas tendre la main comme ceci… lui expliqua-t-il en lui montrant. Puis tu vas distinctement dire : Debout !

Orha cligna des yeux quand le balai se leva sous l'ordre de James et se dirigea directement dans sa main. Elle le trouva soudainement cool. Et commença à s'exciter, pressée d'essayer. La jeune fille jeta un regard noir à Sirius qui aboyait de rire en déclarant qu'il allait bien se marrer. Lily le frappa avec un livre dont elle seule savait d'où il sortait.

— Paddy !

— Oui ?

— Boucles là ! Orphen, à toi, essaies.

La demoiselle ferma les yeux, tout en inspirant puis expirant calmement, avant de les rouvrir. Elle tendit une main tremblante au-dessus du vieux balai que lui avait préparé Potter.

— Debout ! Déclara-t-elle avec hésitation.

Le balai ne réagit pas comme elle le voulait. Il se leva si subitement que la jeune fille rencontra le manche qui heurta sans douceur son visage. Sirius éclata de rire, tel qu'il s'en roula par terre. La rousse le frappa avec son livre avant de s'apprêter à se lever.

— Restes là, Evans ! Lui demanda James. Orphen, ça va ?

— Ça va… répondit-elle en se massant le nez.

— Écoutes, ça ne va pas du tout, lui annonça-t-il. Tu hésites trop, le balai le sens ! Lui expliqua James. J'ai vu que tu as tenté de te calmer, c'est bien. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Fais comme moi.

Il détendit ses muscles faisant rouler ses épaules, puis il écarta les bras basculant légèrement la tête en arrière. Il inspira et expira lentement tout en fermant les yeux.

— Détends toi, épouse le sol, aies confiance en toi… lui dit-il sans bouger.

Evans observa Cross imiter Potter. Elle était étonnée de la façon dont le Gryffondor s'y prenait. La rousse se souvint alors qu'Orha l'avait défendu, expliquant que James avait aidé Peter pendant le cours de la dernière fois. Pettigrow buvait ses explications et le brun semblait très bien s'y prendre pour jouer les professeurs d'après les dire d'Orphen. Lily pencha la tête sur le côté. Voilà un côté qu'elle ne connaissait pas du jeune homme. Que savait-elle de Potter ? Hormis que c'était un impertinent, arrogant, fauteur de trouble… Rien...Elle jeta un œil à Sirius qui s'était assis en tailleur, un coude appuyé sur un de ses genoux. Sa tête reposant au creux de sa main. Black bailla d'ennuis sans discrétion.

— Bien ! Déclara James en retrouvant une posture normal. Maintenant, recommences et n'oublies pas : CCF, concentration, confiance et foi.

Cross hocha la tête et tendit de nouveau la main au-dessus du manche de son balai.

— Debout ! S'exclama-t-elle. Elle s'étonna lorsque le manche trouva refuge dans la paume de sa main.

— Félicitation, Orphen tu as réussi ! S'exclama James en lui donnant un coup amical dans l'épaule. Bien, on va attaquer la partie...délicate ! Déclara-t-il un brin amusé. Tu vas chevaucher ton balai comme ça, dit-il en lui montrant. Puis tu tapes ton pied droit au sol et tu décolles.

Potter lui montra comment faire. Il décolla avec une telle vitesse qu'elle en fut impressionnée. Le capitaine de l'équipe effectua quelques vrilles tout en montant vers le ciel puis piqua vers le sol se rattrapant à la dernière seconde et atterrit en douceur.

— Bon, j'ai du vécu contrairement à toi, mais un jour tu devrais en être capable, s'amusa-t-il. Quand tu voudras atterrir pointe légèrement le manche vers le bas, lui conseilla-t-il. A ton tour.

Cross déglutit. Elle frappa le sol comme le lui avait montré James. Son balai monta doucement avec de léger tremblement. Potter l'encourageait du sol, puis au fur et à mesure la confiance s'installa et Orphen commença à mieux voler, assez pour que James lui propose d'essayer d'attraper le Vif d'or. En réalité, il voulait l'inciter à prendre un peu plus de vitesse sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive pour évaluer son niveau de vol et ses réflexes. La demoiselle accepta après que Potter lui ait affirmé qu'au moindre problème il serai là. Et il lâcha le Vif d'or.

Sirius s'allongea dans l'herbe afin de contempler le spectacle sans se faire mal au cou. Lily l'imita inquiète pour son camarade. Orha se concentra sur la petite boule d'or. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de James qui s'était élevé dans les airs, lorsque la jeune fille partit à la poursuite du Vif d'or en prenant de la vitesse, sans même s'en rendre contre, même si celle-ci ne suffirait pas à attraper la balle d'or. Potter jonglait avec une batte, analysant les mouvements de son nouveau camarade de chambre, l'air assez satisfait.

— Paddy ! S'écria le jeune homme à l'adresse de son ami. Celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il l'avait entendu. Les Cognards, lâches les !

— Les deux ? S'étonna Black.

— Les deux ! Confirma James ignorant les protestations de Lily.

Sirius dû prendre Evans comme un sac à patate sur son dos afin de pouvoir libérer tranquillement les deux saletés. Lorsqu'il libéra la préfète, elle lui enchaîna des coups de livres tout en pestant, ce qui l'amusa. James aussi, en rit. Mais il se concentra de nouveau sur les Cognards.

— Orphen, esquive les Cognards !

La jeune fille volait à une vitesse raisonnable, chassant le Vif d'or de loin, elle baissa la tête pour éviter un Cognard, qui frôla ses cheveux. Elle déglutit en se retournant observant la balle de cuir un instant, elle avait eut chaud. Puis fit une vrille sur la gauche avec une maladresse déconcertante qui lui permit d'esquiver de justesse le second Cognard, ce qui la déstabilisa un peu. Orphen déchanta, commençant à s'inquiéter pour sa propre sécurité, son visage blêmit. Le Gryffondor fit une moue, tout en renvoyant le Cognard qui venait sur lui.

— Paddy, viens ! S'exclama James, en lui désignant un balai posait contre les gradins.

Sirius attrapa le balai ainsi que la seconde batte et s'envolant aussitôt laissant Lily seule au sol. Orphen avait repris de l'altitude poursuivant toujours le Vif d'or et esquiva maladroitement un Cognard. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe, par Merlin, c'était quoi ce jeu de débile ? Le Vif passa au travers de l'anneau le plus élevé. Orha ralentit observant boule descendre en piqué et se demanda comment elle était censé l'attraper. Un nouveau Cognard la surprit et heurta le bout de son balai lui faisant faire plusieurs loopings. Ne se tenant pas assez bien au balai, elle glissa de celui-ci. Potter écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il la vit chuter. Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent vers leur camarade, attrapant chacun un bras.

De retour au sol, bien qu'un peu désorientée, Orha fut surprise de voir Lily lui sauter au cou, tout en s'assurant qu'elle allait bien, sous le regard jaloux de James. Puis la rousse la sermonna comme si elle était sa mère. Cross soupira de soulagement d'avoir retrouvé la terre ferme, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— J'ai failli y rester… déglutit-elle. C'est dangereux votre truc !

— En tout cas, c'était extra ! S'extasia Sirius en poussant gentiment Orha.

— Je suis désolé, mais en voyant ton habilité, je me suis permis de lâcher les Cognards...s'excusa James.

— _Habilité_ ? Répéta Orphen, incrédule, pensant que Potter se foutait d'elle. C'était plus des coups de chance si tu veux savoir, avoua-t-elle. J'ai vraiment eu _beaucoup_ de chance, d'ailleurs, de ne pas m'être prit un de ces Cognards. Vous êtes des inconscients !

— C'est la base du Quidditch, trancha Black.

— Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter...

— La chance du débutant, sourit James, en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il n'avait pas perdu son enthousiaste. En tout cas, maladresse ou chance, je suis bien tenté de t'offrir une place dans mon équipe. Certes...Faudra t'entr...commença-t-il en jouant avec _son_ vif d'or.

— Je _refuse_ ! C'est un _non_ et il est _catégorique_ ! Le coupa-t-elle.

— Pourquoi ? S'exclama James, contrarié.

— Je _n_'ai _pas_ l'étoffe d'un joueur de Quidditch...Sincèrement désolé, James. Et je _ne_ veux _pas_ mourir bêtement dans un _jeu débile_ ! Rajouta-t-elle, en s'éloignant avec Lily.

— Je te mets quand même sur ma liste ! Lui cria Potter, têtu. Paddy, aides moi à récupérer les Cognards. Je m'occupe du vif d'or...

— Misère...

Les jeunes hommes s'envolèrent laissant seule les deux jeunes filles. Evans toussota pour signaler sa présence. Puis s'avança vers Orha tout en regardant autour d'elle.

— Dis-moi Orha...Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seule...

La rousse se mit à rire.

— Non, je pensais plus à une _confidence entre filles…_ lui lança Lily avec un clin d'œil.

Orphen leva les yeux au ciel, semblant réfléchir sérieusement à la question tout en se grattant la joue de l'index. Puis, elle tiqua subitement, se raidissant. Lily ne venait-elle pas de dire confidence « entre _filles »_ ? Elle fit un pas en arrière, fixant Evans.

— Je suis un garçon ! Balbutia Orha avec un air faussement vexé.

— Le jour, mais pas la nuit ! Intervint la rousse les poings sur les hanches. Bref, ne restons pas là, ces deux idiots n'ont pas besoin d'entendre tout cela.

Contre son gré, Cross dû se résoudre à suivre la préfète qui l'entraîna vers le château. Orha pria Merlin pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un stupide cauchemar. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi vite démasquée ? Elle était dans de la morve de troll...


	8. IDÉE DE GÉNIE

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour ta Review Liily01. Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs.

Liily01 : C'est vrai, cela sera plus intéressant et original ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

* * *

Je vous avez déjà parlé de la _Carte des Maraudeurs_, n'est ce pas ? Si, si ! Souvenez-vous ! C'était dans mon _blablatage_ du chapitre 4 ! Bref, je me suis beaucoup documentée sur la chose et je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose ! (rire). J'imagine, même s'ils étaient très doués, ils n'ont pas pu concevoir un tel objet en claquant des doigts ! Donc, je me suis sérieusement penchée sur le sujet et voilà, comment tout commença, selon ma vision. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 8. Bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis qui sont toujours bon à prendre quelques soient leurs natures. Et puis une Review, c'est gratuit et ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir !

* * *

08

IDÉE DE GÉNIE

**L**a rouquine tenait fermement le poignet d'Orha qui la suivit sans trop broncher. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure aux excuses qu'elle pourrait formuler, mais le stress l'empêchait de se concentrer convenablement. Lily l'embarqua dans l'ascension de la tour d'Astronomie. La demoiselle jugeait que c'était l'endroit approprié pour être loin des regards indiscrets. Evans sortit sa baguette tout en lâchant Cross qui se massa le poignet. La préfète lança quelques sorts de détections afin de s'assurer que personne n'était dans les parages. Puis lança des sortilèges de protections lorsque Orphen eut mit ses pieds sur la plate-forme du dernière étage.

— Tu es fait trop soupira Orha déroutée.

— On est jamais trop prudente, déclara Lily un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La rousse s'installa au sol s'asseyant en tailleur. Elle semblait attendre sagement que son _faux_ camarade de classe l'imite. Orha soupira bruyamment comprenant le message, avait-elle le choix ? Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en se traitant d'_idiote_, un mot qui n'échappa à Evans dont le sourire l'élargit.

— J'avais donc raison, tu es une fille...

Orphen hocha timidement la tête avant de déglutir. Elle fuyait le regard de Lily qui ne semblait pas la juger.

— Orha...Ne t'inquiètes pas, je voulais simplement te dire que je l'ai su la nuit dernière. Je ne te poserai pas de questions à ce sujet si tu ne souhaites pas en parler, déclara précipitamment la rouquine tentant de la rassurer.

Devant le mutisme de sa camarade, la préfète poursuivit tout en se levant.

— Saches qu'en cas de coup dur...Je suis là, lui dit-elle simplement en s'apprêtant à partir.

— Attends ! S'exclama Orha en l'attrapant par son poignet.

Cross se mordit la lèvre alors que Evans la dévisageait avec étonnement. Lily était une fille. Une fille qu'Orphen appréciait. Elle la considérait comme une amie, enfin Orha pensait que c'était une sorte d'amitié ne se souvenant pas de ce qu'on ressent quand on a des amis. Elle secoua la tête négativement, c'était sûrement une erreur...ou pas. Orha après s'être fait violence, elle prit la lourde décision de se confier à elle. Bien sûr, elle ne lui dévoilerai pas tout, comme son aphasie...Ça c'était hors de question, mais son problème d'hormone, lui, devrait pouvoir passer sans problème.

La jeune fille lâcha prise et Lily hocha la tête s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Par quoi allait-elle commencer ? Elle se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

— J'ai été frappé par un mauvais sort, commença-t-elle la voix brisée. Il modifie, comme tu peux le voir...mon apparence.

— C'est terrible, s'horrifia Evans.

Cross lui raconta la raison de ses transformations nocturnes, que tout cela était l'œuvre du professeur Slughorn. La rouquine affichait une mine inquiète à écouter son récit.

— Tu reprends donc ton apparence une partie de la nuit sauf les soirs de pleine lune où tu restes toi-même durant toute la nuit ? Résuma Lily.

— C'est cela même.

— C'est douloureux...n'est ce pas ? Les transformations, dit la préfète.

— Très...souffla la demoiselle en baissant les yeux.

— Je pourrais peut être te faire une potion anti-douleur ? Lui proposa Evans.

— Ce...Ça serai très gentil de ta part...balbutia Orha gênée.

— Alors compte sur moi !

Puis elle fronça les sourcils s'inquiétant de savoir si la méthode de Slughorn finirai par aboutir et ainsi rendre définitivement la véritable apparence de la jeune fille. Cross sursauta quand Lily hoqueta une exclamation de stupeur quand elle réalisa que Orha partageait le dortoir avec les Maraudeurs. Elle se catastropha tout en imaginant des choses auxquelles même Orphen n'aurait pas songé, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

— Ils ne sont si terrible, la rassura-t-elle. Pour le moment, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, tout ce passe bien !

— Oh oui ! Ça, tu peux le dire ! Potter a faillit tout savoir ! S'alarma la préfète.- Cross se figea -. Hier, j'ai été choqué de ce que j'ai vu. Mais le grincement de l'ouverture de la salle Commune m'a ramené à la réalité. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je t'ai jeté un sort de camouflage, à temps. Potter était sortit la seconde d'après. Il a dû être étonné de me voir baguette à la main. Je lui vaguement lancé qu'il m'avait fait peur de sortir si subitement et pour garder toute crédibilité, le l'ai envoyé voir le professeur McGoganall, tout en le collant pour être sortit après le couvre-feu et pour atteinte à la pudeur, il était en caleçon ! Raconta-t-elle. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, rajouta-t-elle. Mais l'expression qui s'est dessiné sur son visage était tellement drôle, j'ai savouré cette punition, avoua-t-elle en riant en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Il a passé la moitié nuit en compagnie de notre directrice. Bref, j'ai profité qu'il est filé pour utiliser un sort pour te faire lévité jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas de ne pas m'être présenté à Mme Pomfresh...Mais au vu de la situation, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Sans compter que j'ignorai jusqu'alors que certaine personne était au courant de ton petit soucis.

— Merci, la remercia Orha dans un souffle encore sous le choc du récit.

Elle devait être bien plus prudente. Si James était arrivé plutôt, elle aurait été dans un sacré pétrin. Orphen fut soulagé que sa maladresse s'était produite face à Lily et pas face à quelqu'un d'autre. Quel soulagement, vraiment. Bien que la jeune fille ne se félicita pas pour autant. Être découverte en moins d'un mois n'avait rien de très glorieux. Evans l'avait rassuré lui disant que _l'erreur était humaine_, étrangement cette expression ne lui était pas inconnue. La préfète lui proposa son aide pour les soirs de pleine lune et veillerai à ce qu'elle ne commet plus d'imprudence le soir. Cross protesta, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être si surveillée.

— Bien, la pleine lune est samedi prochain, n'est ce pas ? Demanda la rousse.

— C'est ça...

— Je passerai la soirée avec toi. Je ne pense pas que le professeur Slughorn refusera ma présence. Par contre, je devrais malheureusement jouer de mes affinités avec lui, pour le soudoyer afin qu'il ne dise rien aux autres professeurs, sur le fait que je connaisse ton secret, songea sérieusement Lily.

— Ai-je bien entendu ? S'étonna Orphen, offusquée. Tu vas soudoyer un professeur ?

— C'est un cas de...nécessité, balbutia Evans rouge de honte.

* * *

**R**emus releva la tête en arquant un sourcils lorsque Sirius ouvrit la porte du dortoir dans un fracas immonde. Il était mort de rire et Lupin ne tarda pas à savoir pourquoi lorsque James pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, lunette de travers et entièrement recouvert de poussière. Au regard noir, qu'il lançait en direction de Black, le préfet comprit qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Peter, bienveillant, vint à la rencontre de Potter et lança un sort simplet pour lui nettoyer ses vêtements. James l'en remercia.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Remus.

— Paddy a jugé utile de me lancé les cognards depuis le ciel pour que je les range. Et qui as dû batailler pour les remettre dans la malle en rampant au sol pendant qu'un abruti se tortillait de rire sur son balai ?! Ragea James en jetant son balai sur son lit.

— Oh allez, sois pas mauvais joueur Prangs !

Potter le toisa du regard alors que Sirius s'asseyait sur son lit et que Peter s'amusait de la situation. Puis il porta attention à son ami préfet. Sa colère s'envola laissant place à l'inquiétude en dévisageant Remus. Les traits de son visage était tiré, la peau avait pâlit et une certain fatigue commençait à se lire sur son visage.

— Moony...l'appela doucement James en prenant place à ses côtés.

— Je vais bien.

— Oh ! S'exclama Black en frappant son poing dans la paume de sa main. Le calendrier de Orha !

Il bondit de son lit et plongea dans celui de la jeune fille ignorant les protestations de ses amis. Il fouina dans les affaires de Cross sans gêne. Puis il trouva le calendrier qu'il brandit comme un trophée, tout en prenant possession du lit de Orphen.

— Voilà ! Dit-il. La prochaine pleine lune est pile dans une semaine. Génial !

— Paddy, ce n'est pas un jeu, lui rappela Remus d'un air grave.

Black haussa les épaules tout en éclatant de son rire bien à lui. Il posa le calendrier sur la table de nuit de Cross, là où il l'avait déniché puis prit appuie sur ses mains en les posant sur le matelas de la demoiselle.

— Profitons de l'absence d'Orphen, lança James en verrouillant la porte du dortoir.

— Pour ? Demanda Peter avec curiosité.

— Pour vous rappelez un petits soucis, qui a son importance.

James repartit vers son lit.

— Ta cape ? Lui lança Sirius songeur alors que sa main gauche jouait avec quelque chose de doux.

— Ouais...Depuis l'année dernière. Depuis qu'on accompagne Remus, les soirs de pleine lune, on a constaté qu'elle était devenue trop petite pour abriter trois personnes de notre taille. Il serai dommage que Rusard aperçoivent nos jambes et qu'on se fasse griller par la même occasion...soupira le brun à lunette.

— Je n'ai qu'à me transformer en rat et monter sur Sirius ou toi, proposa bêtement Peter en bondissant de son lit et pointant son index vers le plafond.

Les trois adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux et Remus éclata d'un rire franc.

— Peter, c'est très ingénieux, le félicita-t-il.

— C'est vrai que ce n'est pas stupide, avoua James. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ? Râla-t-il contre lui même. Je me suis cassé la tête tout l'été pour rien, bougonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

— Oh ! Voilà ce que tu faisais quand tu t'enfermais dans la bibliothèque de ton père, lança Sirius en serrant le tissu dans sa main sans vraiment y prêter attention.

— Que cherchais-tu ? Demanda Lupin, perplexe.

— Un moyen de bouger dans le château sans être vu...expliqua-t-il en se grattant sa joue avec son index.

— Si seulement on pouvait prévoir les mouvements de Rusard, lâcha le blondinet le plus innocemment du monde.

Les trois jeunes hommes s'observèrent attentivement dans un silence d'or. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les visages de Sirius et James lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Remus les observa intrigués. Puis les deux presque frères se pointèrent du doigt d'un même geste et déclarèrent à l'unisson :

— Une carte espionne !

— On l'a tient notre solution ! S'exclama James fou de joie. Paddy, tu as toujours les brouillons des partie de plan que tu as fait au cours de ces six dernières années?

— Toujours ! S'exclama celui-ci en levant sa main gauche.

Il arqua un sourcils quand il vit ses amis le regarder de travers avec de gros yeux. Il cligna des yeux se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait ou dit une ânerie sans s'en rendre compte. Black commença à se poser de sérieuses questions quand il remarqua que Peter s'empourprait. James éclata de rire. Remus se racla la gorge, légèrement gêné.

— Sirius... Lui lança-t-il en cachant sa bouche de son poing tout en lui faisait un signe de la tête.

Inquiet, l'adolescent suivit du regard la direction donné par Lupin. Les yeux gris de Sirius s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit un sous-vêtement féminin pendu au pouce de sa main gauche. Il déglutit en le décrochant. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de l'étirer semblant s'amuser avec.

— Qu'est ce c'est ?

_Et bien mon cher Paddy, ça m'a tout l'air d'une _petite culotte_, lui expliqua Remus en étouffant un rire.

— Non, sans blague, ironisa celui-ci tout en serrant la lingerie dans sa main. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'est ce que ça fout dans le lit d'Orha ?!

— Orphen s'est vanté de s'y connaître en fille, lui rappela James en haussant les épaules.

— Il _ne_ s'est _pas_ vanté ! Corrigea Peter.

— Vous imaginez...La fille a qui elle appartient doit être sacrément jolie et elle sent bon ! S'exclama Sirius qui renifler le sous-vêtement. Je me demande qui c'est !

— Eh bien transformes toi en chien et vas renifler les fesses de toutes les filles du château. Vu que tu aimes ça, se marra Remus qui perdit tout son sérieux - James et Peter éclatèrent de rire - . Tu sais, des fois je m'inquiète pour toi, avoua-t-il plus sérieusement. Ton côté animal ressort de plus en plus.

— Paddy ferai un très bon chien, je lui ai déjà conseillé de faire une transformation définitive, s'exclama James amusé. Bon revenons à nos dragons, Sirius les plans !

— Ouais, ouais ! Gueula-t-il. Je gardes ça ! Lança-t-il en fouillant la petite culotte dans une de ses poches. Où sont-ils. Ah là !

Il les envoya magiquement à James qui les réceptionna alors que Remus et Peter le rejoignaient dans son lit. Black en fit de même s'installant face à eux.

— Ils sont bien fait, le complimenta le blondinet.

— Bien détaillé même, enrichit Moony.

— Merci, merci ! S'inclina le jeune homme.

— Ça serai bien de pouvoir se faire une carte de Hogwarts tout en y pistant ses habitants, songea Prangs le plus sérieusement du monde en analysa les schémas de son ami.

— Ça ne va pas être simple, constata Remus en s'emparant d'une des feuilles.

— Il faudra aussi la protéger...Si par malheur on venait à l'égarer, proposa Paddy en frappant son poing contre le paume de sa main.

— Bonne idée...Mais ça va se corser...

— Pour ce qui est des mouvements des gens du château un petit sortilège d'_Homonculus_ devrait faire l'affaire, bien que ce soit un sort assez complexe à jeter, dit Lupin.

Il fut dévisageait par ses trois amis.

— Si vous lisiez plus ! Leur lança-t-il en guise de défense pour lui même en haussant les épaules.

— Ok...déclara James songeur. Remus, tu te charges d'apprendre ce sortilège, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. Peter, je te laisse à charge de trouver le support de notre carte. Sirius, je te laisse organiser les défenses de la carte.

— Et toi ? Demanda le blondinet, intrigué.

— Moi ? Répéta le brun dans un soupire. Je vais me charger de trouver quelque chose pour lui donner une sorte de conscience...Afin de la piéger. Les fondateurs l'ont bien fait pour le Choixpeau...Je devrais pouvoir trouver quelques chose là dessus...

— Alors là, je suis sans voix mon cher Prangs ! S'étonna Moony. C'est une magie d'un niveau très élevé !

— Peut être, mais rien n'est impossible pour les Maraudeurs, n'est ce pas Peter ? Lança James. - Celui-ci hocha la tête- . A force de pratiquer, on peut y arriver ! On lance le projet _carte des Maraudeurs_ ? Leur demanda-t-il.

— Eh comment ! S'extasia Sirius.

* * *

**O**rphen regagna la tour Gryffondor tout sourire en fin de journée. Elle était contente de s'être fait une alliée et Lily en était une sacré. Cependant, la demoiselle ne voulait pas être un poids pour Evans. Il était hors de question que la rousse monopolise son temps de libre afin de s'occuper d'elle. Non, ça elle ne lui lui permettrait pas et Orha songea que cela ne plairai pas non plus à James et à sa jalousie maladive. Elle secoua négativement la tête alors qu'elle poussait la porte du dortoir.

Les garçons étaient tous là à sa plus grande surprise. Mais ce qui l'étonna encore plus, c'est que chacun d'eux avait l'air d'étudier avec sérieux. Elle les analysa un par un. Peter feuilletait un gros registre sur les parchemins et leurs durabilités, avait-il l'intention d'écrire un poème à la fameuse Poufsouffle ? James était aussi plongé dans un livre dont Orphen ignora le sujet puisqu'il était posé à plat sur son matelas. Mais à voir Potter froncer les sourcils, tout en se passant nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux, lui indiquèrent que le sujet traiter ne devait pas être simple. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent ensuite sur Remus qui semblait étudier un livre de sortilèges, qui n'avait rien à voir avec leurs livres scolaire. Elle s'installa à son lit sans qu'aucun ne relèvent la tête. Orha jeta un œil à Sirius assit en tailleur faisant des moulinets avec sa baguette, murmurant ce qui semblait être des formules, tout en consultant un livre qu'il tenait de son autre main.

Elle arqua un sourcils, il y avait décidément un truc pas net ici. Hormis Remus qui était un élève studieux, le comportement des autres la laissait perplexe. Préparaient-ils quelque chose ? La jeune fille haussa les épaules, bha qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Et puis n'avait-elle pas imposé un _deal_ en début d'année ? Orphen avait déjà rompu sa promesse, de ne pas se faire surprendre sous sa forme originel, elle n'allait pas non plus brisé le deal qu'elle avait elle-même lancé. Et sa fierté ? Cross haussa les épaules avant de s'apprêter à fermer les rideaux de son baldaquin. Elle croisa le regard insondable de Sirius qui détourna bien vite la tête. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus, elle s'enfermant dans son lit et lança son habituel _silencio_ ainsi que son palmarès de sortilèges de protection. Puis sortit une petite fiole contenant une jolie mixture rosé, qu'elle avala tout en ayant une pensée pour Lily.


	9. PLEINE LUNE

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour la Review e bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs !

_Dedellia_ : Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire te plaise. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce petit commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir !

J'ai beaucoup rit en écrivant ce chapitre qui raconte la toute première pleine lune de leur sixième année. Il se passe pleins de petites choses avec plus ou moins d'importance. Néanmoins, retenez ces petites choses ! Je sais, le chapitre est court...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

09

PLEINE LUNE

**L**a semaine passa bien plus vite que n'aurait pu l'espérer Orha. Bien que l'absence soudaine de Remus, depuis la moitié de la semaine, la laissait septique. Il est vrai qu'elle avait remarquée qu'il était plutôt palot ces temps-ci. Était-il malade ? Orphen n'avait pas osée poser la question à Peter ou James à cause du deal. Et puis Potter avait d'autres chats à fouetter ce week-end. La saison de Quidditch allait commencer vers la mi-Octobre et il était temps pour lui de reformer l'équipe. Cross avait judicieusement réfléchit pour se défiler ce jour-là. Elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre bêtement du temps, surtout qu'elle avait affirmée haut et fort son refus _catégorique_ de faire partie de l'équipe.

Au petit matin du jour J, la jeune fille eut dû mal à se lever. Lorsqu'elle tira les rideaux de son baldaquin, après avoir soigneusement retiré toutes les protections, elle croisa le regard de Sirius qui la toisa du regard avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait : s'entraîner à lancer des sorts. Il était toujours assis en tailleur avec sa baguette et son livre. Orha se redressa tout en frottant ses yeux. Elle se décida à sortir de son lit après s'être longuement étiré puis s'approcha du seul être vivant de la pièce : Black. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au livre de sortilèges qu'il étudiait. Il le referma dans un geste brusque, mais elle eut le temps de lire qu'il contenait que des sorts de protection d'assez haut niveau. Que cherchait-il à défendre si ce n'était sa ridicule petite personne ? Sirius lui jeta un regard noir et Orphen remarqua un hématome et la trace d'une brûlure sur sa joue droite ainsi que sur ses mains, chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée tout à l'heure. C'était-il battu ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, cingla-t-il.

— Tu t'es blessé ?

— Par ta faute, oui ! Ragea-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

— Pardon ? Comment pourrais-je te faire du mal alors que je dormais ? Ironisa-t-elle.

— Si tu ne balançais pas des sorts de protections à tout va ! Je savais que j'aurai pas dû écouter James quand il m'a demandé de te réveiller!

— Tu es vraiment pénible, souffla-t-elle calmement.

Cross se dirigea vers sa malle et fouilla dedans. Elle ouvrit une petite boîte qui contenait d'étranges feuilles verte. Black suivit le moindre de ses mouvements, méfiant. Elle en plaça quelques une dans un mortier de terre cuite et les écrasa à l'aide d'un pilon. Un instant plus tard, Orha était de nouveau aux côtés de Sirius qui la sondait de son regard gris.

— Pousses-toi, lui dit-elle en le poussant gentiment.

Il se laissa faire sans la quitter du regard. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et plongea ses doigts dans la mixture verdâtre. Quand elle s'apprêta à poser la pommade sur sa blessure, Black l'esquiva.

— C'est un baume qui va soigner ça ! S'exclama-t-elle vexée. Tiens-toi tranquille !

Le jeune homme grogna de mécontentement et se laissa faire. Orha appliqua doucement sa préparation sur la joue de Sirius qui grimaça sous la douleur. Elle avait trouvé cette pommade dans un livre de botanique de la bibliothèque pour soigner les blessures légères.

— Pourquoi te barricades-tu derrière tous ces boucliers ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu calmé.

— Chacun à ses secrets, je préserve juste les miens...

Il ricana en repensant à la culotte qu'il avait déniché dans son lit, et qui accessoirement était toujours dans sa poche, son comportement laissa Cross perplexe.

— Je vois le genre...darda-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui se passes dans la tête, mais crois ce que tu veux, ça m'est complètement égal, lui confia-t-elle. Montre-moi tes mains.

Black les lui tendit et lorsqu'il les retourna, elle constata les dégâts que sa magie lui avait fait. Les paumes de mains de Sirius étaient légèrement brûlées.

— Je suis terriblement désolé, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de blessé l'un de vous quatre, rajouta-t-elle le plus sincèrement du monde.

Black l'écouta sans dire mot, un sourcil arqué, il l'observait alors qu'elle appliquait la pommade sur ses mains meurtries. Orphen releva la tête et se figea. La distance qui les séparait était quasi inexistante. Sirius cligna des yeux secouant la tête un semblant dérangé puis secoua négativement la tête dans de petits gestes.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda Cross tentant de cacher sa gêne.

— Non, rien laisses tomber, débita-t-il en retirant ses mains. Il ramassa ses affaires avec précipitation et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il lui lança un regard énigmatique avant de refermer la porte dans un fracas sec.

— Quel lutin de Cornouailles l'a piqué ?

* * *

**S**irius dévala à vive allure les escaliers puis traversa la salle commune sans ralentir. Il ignora les réprimandes de Lily qui s'y trouvait. Black déambula dans le château sans prêter attention aux filles qui se retournaient sur son passage. Il fronçait les sourcils semblant irrité par un détail connu de lui seul. Puis se figea net, au détour d'un couloir. Ses yeux se froncèrent fixant l'élève qu'il avait failli heurter. C'était un Serpentard, qui écarquilla les yeux, surprit de le croiser.

— Hors de mon chemin ! Cracha Black.

— C'est toi qui est sur le mien !

— Regulus, j'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. Écartes toi !

Les deux frères se toisèrent du regard sans bouger. Puis, dans un grognement sonore, Sirius le dépassa par la droite et continua son chemin sans même accorder un second regard à son jeune frère. Le Gryffondor atteignit l'endroit qu'il détestait le plus à Hogwarts : la bibliothèque. Mme Pince baissa ses lunettes et afficha un regard sévère à son passage, méfiante. Les rares fois où il était venu ici au cours de ses précédentes années, c'était pour y mettre le souk. Black s'engouffra dans l'allée des sortilèges de défense, puis contempla plusieurs rangées de livres. Il en choisit plusieurs puis s'installa à une table tout en se plongeant frénétiquement dans sa lecture.

* * *

**O**rphen retrouva Evans en début d'après-midi. Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent dans le parc du château profitant des derniers rayons de soleil. Orha fut heureuse de pouvoir se détendre sans se soucier des attitudes à adopter. Elle remercia la rouquine d'être venue sans ses amis. La rouquine sembla choquée, lui rappelant qu'il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre n'apprenne son secret.

— C'est une jolie chaîne que tu as, lui dit Lily en lui montrant sa chaîne en argent.

— Oh, ça...

La demoiselle le détacha et le passa à la rousse qui l'observa. C'était le pendentif qui comportait ses initiales. La préfète le lui rendit en lui ajoutant qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant.

— C'est parce que je le cache, avoua Cross. Par précaution.

— Oui...c'est effectivement plus prudent. Oh Orha, j'ai tellement hâte de te revoir sous ta véritable forme, tu es tellement jolie ! S'exclama la rouquine le sourire aux lèvres.

Orphen rougit, mal à l'aise, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Lily rit tout en sortant une petite fiole de sa fameuse potion antidouleur pour cette nuit.

— Cette fois, je serai à tes côtés. Je t'accompagnerai chez le professeur Slughorn et ensuite nous passerons la nuit dans les quartiers des préfets. Il n'y a jamais personne la nuit, là-bas, et peu de personne y ont accès. On sera donc tranquille, lui expliqua-t-elle.

— Ça me va ! J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir !

* * *

**L**ily ne resta pas longtemps en compagnie d'Orphen. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amis ne lui posent de questions houleuses comme par exemple si elle et Cross étaient en couple. Orha ne put en vouloir à la rousse et même s'il fut court, elle avait passé un agréable moment avec elle. La demoiselle arpenta les couloirs du château cherchant une activité. Au détour d'un couloir, elle aida deux quatrièmes années à ramasser leurs affaires. Les deux Poufsouffle les avaient maladroitement fait tomber. Orphen leur tendit un sourire charmeur involontaire qui les fit rougir. La Gryffondor se passa une main dans les cheveux, gênée de sa maladresse.

— Dis...commença celle qui était blonde. Euh...

Elle semblait extrêmement troublée de la présence d'Orphen qui se racla la gorge ne sachant où se mettre.

— Maddy ! L'appela l'autre, qui était châtain. Viens...Laisse tomber...

La blondinette émit un rire penaud avant de se résoudre à suivre son ami qui l'avait interpellée. Orah soupira presque de soulagement avant de s'apercevoir que la scène avait attiré le regard des élèves passant dans le couloir. Si certains garçons lui lancèrent des regards noirs, certaines filles gloussèrent. Cross crut même entendre que l'une d'elle avait dit « qu'il était mignon quand il rougissait ». Embarrassée, elle ne put contenir ses rougeurs qui s'accentuèrent quand le regard des filles se posa une fois de plus sur elle. Orphen se massa la nuque et continua son chemin. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait cet effet là sur la gente féminine ?

La jeune fille décida que finalement, elle allait se retrancher dans son dortoir. Elle avait de la lecture qui l'y attendait. Elle prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondor, puis y pénétra après avoir donné le mot de passage. Elle soupira discrètement quand certaines filles de sa maison se retournèrent sur son passage. Était-elle maudite à ce point ? Orha monta les escaliers quatre à quatre puis entra dans la chambre.

— Ils vont me le payer ! S'écria Sirius en jetant son veston noir sur son lit.

La jeune fille se fit petite. Arrivait-elle à un mauvais moment ? Black et elle étaient les seuls présents dans la chambre. Il était en train de défaire sa cravate quand il s'aperçut de sa présence. Il la contempla avec perplexité. Voyant qu'il se déshabillait, Orha s'était inconsciemment collée contre le mur et le rasait pour rester le plus loin possible de lui.

— T'as un problème ? Lui lança-t-il méchamment.

— Ne...Non...

Cross se sépara du mur et toussota alors que Sirius déboutonna sa chemise. C'est là qu'elle remarqua l'état de l'uniforme du jeune homme. Il était recouvert d'une mixture étrange, aux tons mauve. Black balança négligemment sa chemise sur sa veste, d'un geste rageur, pestant quelque chose qu'Orha ne comprit pas.

— Tu t'es fait attaquer ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

— Serpentard.

Il l'avait grogné en se tournant vers elle. Orphen écarquilla les yeux, rouge de gêne, quand il entreprit d'enlever son pantalon, lui aussi souillé. Instinctivement, elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage et se retourna vers le mur se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de crier. Merlin, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle rentre au moment où un garçon se changeait?

Puis quelque chose lui sembla anormale. La chambre était plongée dans le silence le plus total. Elle n'entendait même plus le bruit du froissement des vêtements du brun. Avait-il déjà quitté la pièce ? Orha se retourna pour vérifier. Elle sursauta en poussant un cri suraigu quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Sirius, qui la regardait un sourcil arqué, les bras croisé. Il était, certes, torse nu mais avait gardé son pantalon, au plus grand bonheur de la demoiselle.

— Kyaaaa ? Répéta-t-il d'un air moqueur en l'imitant.

Orphen piqua un fard en se détournant de son regard. Merlin, elle était vraiment maudite. Elle se risqua un coup d'œil vers son camarade de chambre qui avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. La jeune fille bondit sur place quand Black plaqua la main contre le mur derrière elle. _Trop_ proche d'elle. Elle déglutit.

— Ne me dis pas...-il s'arrêta semblant chercher ses mots - que je te trouble, là ?

— Écarte-toi...bredouilla-t-elle avec un air faussement hautain.

— Et pourquoi ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est marrant ?

Il se moqua d'elle en riant, un rire ressemblant à s'y méprendre à l'aboiement d'un chien. Sirius semblait vraiment s'amuser alors qu'Orha se demandait s'il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence à creuser sa tombe. La demoiselle n'apprécia pas ce regard mesquin qu'il lui lançait, voulait-il se venger pour ce matin ? Sûrement. Cross resta coi quand il lui attrapa une main et la plaqua sur son torse. Orphen s'empourpra, tellement, qu'elle crut qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil.

— T'es sérieux là ? S'étonna Black d'un air choqué en remarquant ses rougeurs.

— Paddy, t'es pas enc...

James se figea alors qu'il pénétra dans la chambre. Il observa son presque frère et le nouveau par alternance. Puis ses yeux chocolat s'attardèrent sur la main d'Orha posée _douteusement_ sur le torse de Sirius. Potter cligna des yeux et entrouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il fronça les sourcils, songeur. Puis rouvrit finalement la bouche.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez au juste ?

— Je...Je lui montrai mes pectoraux. Pas vrai Orha, t'as vu comment ils sont tout dur ! Baragouina Black en riant, se trouvant con.

Orphen déglutit en hochant la tête et en profita pour retirer sa main. James continuait à les sonder suspicieux. La jeune fille fut étonnée de voir que Sirius n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'elle et qu'il repartit vers son lit en se raclant la gorge. Cross se précipita vers la sortie sans demander son reste. Pitoyable fuite...

* * *

**O**nze heures sonna. La salle commune était plongée dans l'obscurité, seul le feu qui craquait dans la cheminée offrait une faible luminosité. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce et l'ouverture du tableau s'ouvrit au vide.

— Paddy, tu m'écrases les pieds ! Chuchota James.

— C'est pas ma faute ! Protesta-t-il. C'est Wormy qui me chatouille.

— Peter ! Tonna Prangs

En guise de réponse celui-ci couina sur l'épaule de Black qui afficha un sourire. Les jeunes hommes se faufilèrent à travers le château, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Ils devaient se rendre dans la forêt interdite afin de rejoindre Remus, qui devait, à l'heure qu'il était, être sous sa forme lupine.

— Vivement que notre carte soit au point, râla James tout en bâillant.

— Dur le Quidditch ? Lui demanda Sirius.

— Très...Je suis épuisé.

— Ça ira ? S'inquiéta Black.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Paddy le rassura James. Et toi tes blessures ? Le questionna-t-il à son tour.

— C'est en voie de guérison...Mais je risque d'avoir quelques difficultés à prendre appuies sur mes pattes avant.

— Mme Pomfresh fait vraiment des miracles ! S'exclama James. Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'étais blessé...lui fit-il remarquer.

— Je me suis frotté à des sortilèges de protections d'un maniaque pervers...Pesta Sirius. Aïe ! Gueula-t-il en percutant James qui s'était arrêté.

— Orphen, hein ? Devina Potter - Sirius hocha la tête - Je ne nie pas certaines de ses qualités, mais un truc me dérange chez lui... affirma-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

— Toi aussi ?...Je ressens la même chose, plus le temps passe plus sa présence m'oppresse, déclara Black en frissonnant.

— Il t'oppresse ?! S'étonna James. Je m'inquiéterai à ta place, vieux, se moqua-t-il. - Potter marqua un arrêt - En même temps...Au vu de ce dont j'ai été témoin, tu lui forces un peu la main, donc...

— Quoi ?!

Potter ignora la réaction de son ami et poursuivit.

— Le truc qui me gêne chez ce type, c'est cette aura indéchiffrable qu'il dégage. Je ne sais pas s'il est digne de confiance et ça m'enrage de le voir traîner avec Lily, même s'il soutient qu'il n'est pas intéressé, bien que je commence à douter, vu ce que j'ai vu...

James secoua négativement la tête en repensa à l'épisode du dortoir dans un rictus de dégoût.

— Certes, il nous a aidé plus d'une fois et il est plutôt sympathique, mais non y a un truc... On y est ! Lança-t-il en enlevant la cape.

— Je dois être perturbé par ce truc indéchiffrable, réfléchit bêtement Sirius. Au fait...C'est Orha qui m'a soigné, et non pas Mme Pomfresh, précisa tardivement Paddy, il a culpabilisé...

Sirius laissa sa phrase en suspens, se transformant en un énorme chien noir sous le regard intrigué de James.

— Il a culpabilisé ? Répéta-t-il avant de se transformant à son tour.

C'était ainsi qu'un chien avec un rat sur son dos suivit par un cerf pénétrèrent dans la Forêt Interdite alors que le hurlement d'un loup-garou retentit à la lueur de la pleine lune.

* * *

**D**ans ses appartements, Horace avait préparé la potion lunaire et attendait son élève en feuilletant la Gazette du Sorcier. Son attente ne dura pas longtemps, Orha frappa à sa porte de façon à ce que Slughorn reconnaisse son signal. Ainsi sans même se lever, il lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Le professeur des potions quitta cependant son journal quand il vit Lily pénétrer dans la salle après Cross.

— Miss Evans ? S'interrogea-t-il.

Pendant qu'Orphen se forçait à boire l'immonde potion d'Horace, se retenant de vomir. La rouquine expliqua de façon très simple comment elle avait découvert de la situation d'Orah et par un moyen que celle-ci ignora, Lily réussit à convaincre Slughorn de ne rien dire aux autres professeurs.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda Horace.

— Nauséeuse, avoua Orphen avec un air de dégoût.

— Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour cela...Il faudra le supporter, lui expliqua-t-il.

— Je sais...

Après un petit moment, Slughorn les libéra. Lily escorta Orphen jusqu'à la salle des préfets. La jeune fille ne prêta pas attention au mot de passe que donna son amie, se contentant de la suivre. Cross découvrit une sorte de salon assez grand pour accueillir une douzaine de personnes. Trois fauteuils de cuir marron encadraient la cheminée de marbre dans laquelle ronronnait un feu. Cette pièce était tout de même plus luxueuse que la salle commune des lions, Orha devait l'admettre. Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle trouva presque étrange de sentir ses cheveux si long, mais ils étaient complètement emmêlés, si bien que l'adolescente s'y coinça la main. Evans éclata de rire et lui proposa d'arranger cela.

— Tu as vraiment des cheveux magnifiques...Enfin, quand ils ne sont pas emmêlés ! La taquina la rousse.

Orphen sourit tout en rougissant. La préfète remarqua que la Orha féminine était un peu plus timide que sa version masculine. Peut être juste une impression, songea-t-elle. Lily profita de son activité coiffure pour mieux détailler son amie. Cross avait un joli visage fin, de grands yeux bleus qui lui donnait un petit côté espiègle, un petit nez aquilin et un magnifique sourire. La jeune fille avait aussi une belle peau douce et laiteuse, Evans lui demanda comment elle faisait pour avoir une si jolie peau, mais n'eut comme réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule de la part d'Orha. Mais ce que la rouquine aimait le plus chez son amie c'était ses longs cheveux brun rebelle.

— Je préfère même pas imaginer la tête de Potter et sa bande s'ils te voyaient comme ça, s'amusa-t-elle. Je pense que si par malheur cela devait d'arriver : cours, fuis-les !

— Pourquoi ? Demanda Orphen sans comprendre.

— Bon peut être pas Remus, réfléchit-elle. Mais méfies-toi de Potter et de Black, il y a des rumeurs qui cours sur eux !

— Quel genre ?

— Ceux sont des coureurs de jupons, lui confia Lily.

Orha ne put retenir un rire cristallin que la rousse n'avait jamais entendu. Son amie semblait partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Cross se tenait les côtes tout en pleurant de joie. Evans se fâcha gentiment en la regardant, les poings sur les hanches. Orphen toussota tentant de regagner son calme.

— Tu es tellement drôle, rit-elle. - La préfète plissa les yeux- Je n'ai jamais vu James portait un regard sur une fille...Sauf une en particulier ! S'exclama-t-elle toujours riant. Lily croisa les bras fronçant les sourcils ayant une idée de la dite fille. Quand à Black...C'est un gamin, trancha-t-elle sec. Y a rien à craindre avec eux, je t'assure...

Orha tenta de se rassurer elle-même repensant à cette après-midi, elle se méfierait, tout de même, de Black la prochaine fois. La rousse haussa les épaules et continua de coiffer les cheveux capricieux de son amie tout en souriant.

— Tu veux venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, lui demanda-t-elle.

— C'est quoi ?

— Un village non loin du château. Plusieurs sorties sont organisées au cours de l'année, et il y en aura une en Octobre, mais je ne connais pas la date exacte, lui expliqua Lily. J'ai entendu une bride de conversation la dernière fois que je suis passé devant la salle des professeurs.

— Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'y accompagné, lui annonça Orphen avec tristesse. On ne me donnera jamais l'autorisation de sortir hors de l'école.

— Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna Evans. Tes parents n'ont pas signés ton autorisation ?

Le visage de la brune s'assombrit, elle joua nerveusement avec ses mains.

— Je...Je n'ai...plus...personne, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

— Oh ! Je suis terriblement désolée...s'excusa la rousse en venant face à son amie.

Voyant la tête baisser d'Orha qui ne prononçait plus un mot, Lily la prit doucement dans ses bras. Le corps de Cross fut bientôt secoué de tremblement puis elle éclata en sanglots. La rouquine resserra l'étreinte tout en lui caressant les cheveux pestant contre elle-même pour cette maladresse.


End file.
